Girl of the Originals
by weregirl21
Summary: What if vampires had soulmates? What if Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson had the same mate? What if she was Elena's little sister? [Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, OC]
1. Prologue

Prologue

*I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only this plot and any OC's.*

This is a little different than the television series, or the book series, but its based loosely off of the tv version. It takes place after Klaus comes to Mystic Falls after realizing that the reason his hybrids aren't transitioning well is because they need doppleganger blood. Elena in my story is still human, and she's twenty three, and is finishing up her first year of med school. Elena is with Stefan and will probably stay with him forever. Damon and Bonnie have been dating for a long time, shortly after he found out that Katherine wasn't imprisoned in the tomb, and has never bothered to contact him. Damon and Bonnie just remind me of an old, married couple. Ok, so I know that it is complicated, but it is fanfiction lol. Please **review, fav, and follow!**

 _May 2nd, 2016_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm in a rush to get to school, so I'll make it fast. I had a dream about two guys last night, and before you ask no we did not have a threesome! Virgin Mary, remember? Anyways, one had short blond hair that was curly in the front with intense green eyes. He was the scariest. There was something in his expression, something inhumane._

 _The other had a broad jawline, dark brown hair, and almond shaped brown eyes. He appeared kind, but as he stood next to the other boy's or should I say green eyed man's side, they both looked intimidating. They began to walk towards me slowly like they didn't want to scare me off while trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear because of my heart's suddenly erratic beat._

 _A tiny part of me begged my other, larger part to calm down._

 _Because when I was around the two men, for the first time in my life, I was no longer lost._

 _Until next time,_ _B._

 ** _A/N (Author's Note): Thanks for reading! I know that it was short, but the next one will be longer. Tell me what you think. It doesn't have to be much. You can just review and put a smiley face or frowny face. Just wanna know if I should keep going or not._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I do not own the vampire diaries series! Only this original plot and any OC's.

Please **review, fav, and follow!**

 **By the way, Jenna is still alive as a vampire. In the sacrificial ceremony, Klaus used Caroline.**

My last name is Gilbert which means a lot of things to this town. Not only am I related to one of the founding families of Mystic Falls, related to Elena Gilbert first soon to be female doctor of our family, I'm also the girl whose parent's died last year in a car accident. The same one who older sister miraculously survived.

To the vampires, the last name Gilbert was also familiar to them. Not only am I related to one of the founding families who use to hunt down and kill vampires, my sister, Elena is the doppelgänger. The one that broke the curse of the sun and the moon or so they thought. In reality, Klaus could use her blood to create a whole werewolf/vampire hybrid army. Freaky, right?

For me, there was a price for being a Gilbert.

After writing in my journal early one Monday morning before school, I grabbed my bookbag and walked down the stairs. I was greeted by Jenna who was currently burning up some scrambled eggs, Jeremy by the looks of it was already gone, and Elena was making out with Stefan in the living room. Ugh, could they get a room with a door?

Stefan pulled away for a moment, not taking his eyes off of his girlfriend. "Bella, I could give you a ride to school if you want," he offered just like he did every other morning, "Its right on the way to the college Elena goes to."

I rolled my eyes and said what I tell him every morning, "No thank you."

"Good. More time for the two of us to spend together," Elena smiled before standing up on her tiptoes to makeout with Stefan some more.

There was a loud, honking sound.

"Oh shit that's the bus," I cussed racing out the front door. Luckily I made it just in time. The bus driver, Mrs. Dee who is as old as the ground we stand on, scowled at me as I took a seat next to my best friend, Ian.

Ian Summers is the quarterback on our Mystic Falls Football team. He has all of the girls pining over him. He is tall and lean besides his broad chest and shoulders. He has shaggy brown hair, eyes a shade darker, thick lashes, and red lips. He's gorgeous, but Ian and I aren't like that. I'm the only one who knows that he's gay.

"How are you doing, sleeping beauty?" he asked me. He likes to call me "sleeping beauty" because I almost always fall asleep on the bus.

"Great, jackass," was my reply.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're so feisty," he said, "if only we didn't have the same type, I would've made you mine in a heartbeat."

"Ew," I made a face. His shoulders shook from laughter.

Sure enough I was asleep after five minutes. Ian was the one to wake me up once we go to school. We actually had first period together, orchestra. I play the violin and he can rock the timpani or kettle drums. I wanted to do the piano this year, and I tried out for it, but this one girl Taylor Pierre ended up getting the part. She's pretty, very likeable, and I hate to say it, but she's really good at the piano. I hate her for it, and she loves to rub it in my face.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Never."

In orchestra we prepared for a concert at the town square for our summer examination which means that we were very busy. I quickly got lost in the music.

After orchestra, there was Spanish Four, Statistics, lunch, and then English. This was my last year of high school, and it felt like it was going by so far. I had already gotten accepted into three different colleges Columbia in New York, Virginia Tech, and George Mason. Jenna and my sister really wanted me to stay in the state, but I've always wanted to live in New York. Its been my dream for a long time now. I would play the piano at weddings while attending school, and I would be far away from Mystic. My name Isabella Gilbert wouldn't mean anything to anybody. I would have a fresh start, and make a new life there.

Of course I would constantly be worrying about my sister, Elena due to her doppelgänger status and Jeremy who has been known from time to time to turn to drugs to deal with everything going on, but there's always a price to pay.

After school, I was had the whole house to myself. Elena was probably with Stefan, who knows where Jeremy ever is, and Aunt Jenna is a realtor so she's still off working. I decided to grab a bowl of cherries and while eating them, I did my homework on the couch. I was interrupted when my phone started to ring. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Hello," I said very slowly.

"Hi, Bella, this is Tyler Lockwood," he said.

"Well, Tyler how did you get my number?"

"I got it from Jeremy. I was wondering if you could come outside for a second. I need your help," he replied.

"You need my help with what?"

"You'll see when you come out here," he hung up. Curiously, I walked outside leaving the front door open a little bit. Tyler was acting weird, but in a small town like ours I didn't even think to be cautious. I've known Tyler since forever. I know almost everybody who lives here, and not in a creepy way.

Outside, it was sunny and very humid. I spotted Tyler across the street standing next to his brand new silver Mercedes. Tyler is kind of hot kind of not. He's short and stocky with short black hair, olive skin, and brown eyes. I began to cross the street and make my way towards him.

It wasn't until I got towards the middle of the road that I noticed the grim expression on his face like somebody had died.

"Tyler, what is wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This is nothing personal," he exclaimed.

It was then that it happened. A large black car whipped around the corner and came barreling towards me at top speed. There was no time for me to move out of the way. It was going to hit me.

And it did.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The pain was intense, it consumed my every thought until I couldn't think anymore because I knew that I was dead. Or at least I hoped that this torture fest was over. Every bone in my body felt broken, every nerve pinched, and my head was throbbing.

As I slipped into unconsciousness, I wasn't alone. They were there holding me comforting me as I begged for my parents even though I knew that they had passed away, Elena, and even Ian. I changed my mind, I didn't want to die.

At least not before I graduate from high school.

At least not before I graduate from college.

At least not before I fall in love and get married.

At least not before I have kids.

I pleaded with them too. I told them not to let me go because I knew that if they did I would be gone forever.

Sometime while I was out, I started to notice the way the pain eased, and that was finally when I relaxed.

Either I was already dead or I was going to wake up soon.

Either way it was peaceful.

When I awoke I was surprised to find that instead of being in a hospital, I was in my own bed. However, there was an IV in my arm pumping in clear liquids. I guessed that it was mostly water.

I expected a few broken bones, ribs, and a concussion if not worse, but I felt fine, great actually.

"Hello," I said out loud trying to let somebody know that I was awake. It sounded like a stampede heading towards my bedroom. I made sure that I was wearing a beanie to hide my major bed head.

 _When I see Tyler….He's a dead man._

First there was Aunt Jenna and by her side, Alaric. "Thank God you are awake," she said. Behind her was Elena who walked slowly towards me oddly guilty, Stefan who rubbed her shoulders to try and comfort her, he nodded in my direction and smiled politely, Jeremy, and _Tyler._

"What is he doing here?" I practically growled. I tried to lunge at him, but Jeremy gently pushed me back down.

"Calm down, sis. He didn't mean to. He came to apologize," Jeremy explained.

"So…he can do it again!" I declared struggling to get up, but dang it Jeremy is just too strong. Maybe that's because he's a personal trainer part time vampire hunter.

"For once I agree with little pocket fairy over here," Damon said suddenly appearing with Bonnie practically plastered to his side. I playfully glared at him. Even though he could be a total dick sometimes, he knew how to lighten up the mood.

"I'm not that short," I mumbled.

"She's as tall as me, babe," Bonnie added.

"Exactly," Damon said, " _short."_

Bonnie harrumphed.

"Can we see her now?! We are not getting any younger," a very hot masculine voice said from the kitchen. He had a British accent.

"Just a minute," Elena said before looking at everybody pointedly, "I'd like to talk to Bella alone please."

Everybody groaned, but obeyed except Tyler.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he apologized, "when Elena didn't follow through on a deal with Klaus he told me to do it. I didn't have a choice."

"Whatever try explaining that to your next girlfriend," I said, "hopefully Klaus will never need her to break another curse."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at me. "Fuck you, bitch."

I ignored him and said very sarcastically, "Your apology has been accepted. I can almost see the guilt coming off of you in waves."

"She's almost as bad as I am," Damon muttered from out in the hallway. Bonnie shushed him. Tyler stormed out of the room.

Once everybody was gone Elena shut the bedroom door. "They can still hear us," I grumbled.

"I just thought that it would be easier to talk this way with a little more privacy," Elena shrugged.

"Spit it out. What happened?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "today Klaus told me that he we were leaving you know him and I. I said no, and he said that he would hurt somebody I loved."

"Me," I said suddenly realizing.

"Yes you. I didn't know!" she flung her hands up into the air, feeling helpless, "we tried to stop him, but it was too late."

"So Klaus was the one who ran me over in that large black car?"

"No actually it was another one of Klaus's hybrids," she said.

"Oh."

"There's more," she bit her lip. "Elijah came knocked on the front door just a little while ago. He wasn't alone. He was with Klaus. They want to meet you."

"Wait, what?" I was so confused. First, Klaus ordered somebody to run my ass over, and now he wanted to meet me? What else does he want from me? One second he wants me dead, and the next…What changed.

"They're actually out in the living room right now. They said that if we let them meet you then Klaus won't take me away. He'll take two pints of my blood, and then he promises to leave me alone," she said.

Well that was good news kind of. I was worried about how much blood Elena would loose, but we could always get her a blood transfusion, and she wouldn't be held captive for the rest of her life.

There was still one problem…

"Why are they interested in meeting me?"

"I don't know," Elena shrugged her shoulders, "but don't worry we'll be there the whole time. We won't let them hurt you and if you are uncomfortable you don't have to do it."

"I'll do it if it means you get your freedom," I said.

We hugged and then I got up momentarily forgetting about the IV until I was yanked back. There was a metal thing that looked like something you could hang your coat off of with a few bags full of clear liquids hanging off of it.

"You were asleep for a while, two days to be exact. Damon said that the vampire blood would be enough to hold you over hunger wise, but that you would still need water. We didn't want you to get dehydrated," she explained.

"Wow," my eyes widened, "how did you get access to an IV?"

"Elijah actually helped us out with that. He has connections all over the world," she said, "including at the Mystic Falls Hospital."

"How do you take it off?" I asked.

She took it off in one quick motion. "Elijah showed me how."  
I sluggishly began to move downstairs still feeling exhausted even though I had slept for a couple of days.

I stopped when I got to the living room.

There they sat on the couch looking like they belonged here, lived here. The two guys from my dream.

When my brown eyes locked on theirs, a warm feeling crept up into my stomach, and I could swear that for a moment I felt a magnetic like pull towards them. It was overwhelming, I could barely stop myself from running towards them.

They stood up and when I was within arms reach, they pulled me towards them running their hands through my hair and down to my waist and back up again.

"Mine," they hissed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Four

*I do not own the Vampire Diaries series just any OC's and this plot. Remember to review I update sooner when I know that I'm not the only one who likes this story lol, follow if you like it and wish for more updates, and possibly do me the honor and fav. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter.*

I was startled as they continued to embrace me, touch me, sniff me. It was so strange. Honestly I wanted to pull away, because it was creepy, but my muscles refused to move. It took me a moment to realize why. As one of them touched me from around my hips, I began to moan. Every caress ignited a fire within my stomach.

I began to move closer until I was leaning on them, and they had to support most of my weight. I should've been embarrassed especially when Damon who was standing with everyone else at the end of the hallway leading into the living room that I vaguely remembered I was in, cleared his throat, but I wasn't.

It felt so good, so right like I was finally getting something I didn't realize that I needed.

I didn't notice the raging voices behind me my dream boys, and I, nobody else.

The blond one was the first to pull away. I whined until he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. We'll finish this up later."

 _Finish what up?_

The boy or should I say man with the dark brown hair added, with a stronger British accent than the first, "I vote for sooner rather than later."

I was a little dizzy as I spun around to face my family and friends, that I just remembered were still in the room. The two men supported me from behind.

"What is going on?" Elena said, stepping forward. "Why were Elijah and Klaus touching her like that?"

"That was so not cool, man," Tyler added.

"Wait a second," I said turning around to face the dark and the light, "which one of you is Klaus?"

"The blond who promised you a fun time," Damon hinted. God, I love him like a friend, but sometimes it takes a lot.

"You are Klaus?" I said to the one with the curly, sun colored hair and unique green eyes. I was confused and angry.

"In the flesh," he confirmed with a grimace knowing the storm that was about to come.

"So first you use your sire bond to get one of your minions to run over my ass, almost killing me in the process and then you feel me up?" I demanded my eyes filling up with tears, but I refuse to let them fall.

"Look love-" Klaus begins looking desperate before he was cut off by Damon.

"To quote Tyler a few moments ago "that was so not cool man"," Damon joked. Was he serious? Well no, but could he ever be?

"I'm outta here," Tyler said leaving. _Finally._

"Before I was so rudely interrupted," Klaus said glaring over at Damon, "by a Salvatore none of the less," he turned back to address me, "I was about to say that I'm sorry, and that I'll forever torture myself for what I did to you. I'll never forgive anybody who hurts you, not even myself."

"What changed?" I questioned him.

"I think I'll let my brother explain this one to you. To be honest, I don't fully understand it myself either," Klaus said.

"Well before I begin I'd like to say that my name is Elijah Mikaelson, and that my brother and I hope to get to know you on a personal level, Ms. Gilbert," he introduced himself and extended his hand.

With a single eyebrow raised, I placed my hand in his own thinking that he was going to shake it, but instead he brought my tiny hand to his lips and pecked it once. Moments after I pulled away the spot where he kissed me, still felt warm and tingly.

"I don't know if your sister told you this, but after you fell injured after my brother's wrongdoing, something I promise I'll punish him for, we felt uneasy in pain. We followed this uneasy feeling here where it traced back to you," Elijah began.

"What do you mean? You felt the pain I was feeling once your psychopath of a brother ordered my execution and it led you here?" I was confused.

Klaus hung his head, but not before I caught the unreadable yet intense look in his eyes.

"Not exactly," Elijah smiled, "the bond you share with Klaus and I led us to you after you were hurt."

"What bond?" I questioned him.

"The bond you have with us is a very rare one indeed, the most treasured, the most special," Elijah ranted.

"You guys are soulmates," Stefan realized, "but how is that possible?"

"Wait back up. Bella is the two original brothers' soulmate? But I thought there was only one mate to a person's soul?" Damon tried to catch up to speed.

"Actually," Alaric spoke up for the first time, "there can be multiple mates to a person's soul. That's just a common misconception. I remember Isobel telling me that."

"And that wasn't a red flag?" Damon snorted.

"I don't get it," Bonnie said ignoring Damon, "if Bella has two soulmates doesn't that mean that Klaus and or Elijah can have another mate as well?"

"I really enjoy how they always say my name first. I believe it's the fear talking," Klaus commented. Such a sick man. I shudder. There's no way that I share any bond with him, is there? Because that is scary.

"No, Ms. Bennett there is no other mate for my brother or I. Bella is the only one for us," Elijah said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aunt Jenna asked. Oh my God! She doesn't know about any of this, not about vampires, witches, or anything.

Alaric tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working. Any second now, and she was about to have a heartattack.

Elena and I shared a look my expression mirroring her own. Aunt Jenna shouldn't know about any of this. She deserves to live a normal life if one even exists. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't aware of the creatures of the night or the murderous beasts serving out a punishment the moon dishes out once a month or the spells that create miracles or horrors.

And now I have not one, but two immortal soulmates? I know that any other girl would die to be in this position, but not I. There's a catch, there always is.

Before Aunt Jenna was able to freak out any longer, Klaus walked over to where Aunt Jenna was ignoring how she cowered away from him. "She's on vervain," Alaric told him.

"Vervain doesn't affect us originals," Klaus said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes before he locked his eyes with Aunt Jenna's large doe like eyes. "You don't remember anything you heard this evening nothing about vampires, or soulmates. All you remember is your niece waking up."

"All I remember is Isabella waking up," Aunt Jenna said in a trance before blinking a few times, snapping out of it. Looking towards me she made plans. "You are probably hungry after being out for so long. I'll make some chicken noodle soup. It won't taste like Stefan's, but it'll be good, I think," she walked off into the kitchen.

"Now that that is taken care of," Klaus stalked towards me much how a predator.

I began to back up, cowering. He stopped in his tracks, puzzled. "What is wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

 _You killed your own mother! What would you do to me if I failed you? You almost had me assassinated, and then you just show up in my living room with your brother, and all I want to do is kiss the both of you and rub my center against you guys like a bitch in heat, but at the same time, I want to run for the hills._

"Niklaus, I can hear her thoughts," Elijah admitted starring at me with a pitying yet concerned expression on his face.

Klaus gestured towards me. His jaw was clenched his eyes wider. He was very, very angry. "And, what is she thinking? Why can't I hear her thoughts?"

"I think you can't hear her thoughts because she's afraid of you," Elijah informed him.

"I can't take it anymore!" Klaus began to shout knocking over a side table with a lamp on it. The light bulb attached to the lamp shattered onto the floor. He kicked aside the couch before heading towards me. Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, and even Elena tried to stop him, but it was no use.

"What is going on in there?" I could hear Aunt Jenna's footsteps as she slowly came into sight.

Damon steered her back into the kitchen. "Nothing's wrong. Just another teenage boy throwing a temper tantrum," he exclaimed.

"Not in my house," she snorted.

"I'll take care of it," he promised.

While Damon was distracted with Aunt Jenna, Stefan with Elena, Klaus appeared right in front of me taking advantage.

His eyes locked on mine. Even though I knew what was about to come, I couldn't help but think how beautiful his green eyes were how deceiving. They weren't all one shade. They were several different shades of green.

"Klaus don't!" Elijah came running forward.

"Elijah if you try anything I'll compel her to forget you too," Klaus threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Elijah said horrified. "You've known how long I've waited for her."

"Which is why I know that you won't interfere with what I am about to do next," Klaus taunted him. With his eyes still on my average brown ones, he grabbed my chin gently holding me in place.

I didn't run knowing that he would catch me.

I didn't fight knowing that he was stronger than me.

I gave into the supposed mate to my soul.

" _Sweet Isabella you will only have sweet thoughts about me. You will forget about any negative thing that you may have heard about me. And you will definitely not fear me,"_ he said.

God, how did I get lucky enough to meet somebody like him?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _ **Elena's POV**_

BTW, I obviously do not own the vampire diaries, only an OC's and this particular plot

Now on with the story...

I couldn't believe that Klaus and Elijah were my sister's soulmates. I thought that there was only one person to complete a bond, like with Stefan and I. It always been just one plus one in our world. I didn't know how I felt about this. Well I did sorta.

One, I was confused.

Two, I was worried about my sister, and how she was taking all of this. Oblivious Isabella has always gotten attention from other guys. Either she ignores them or doesn't know. I don't think she has even kissed a boy. Now she has two of them that belong to her.

Three, I was furious.

Klaus, Klaus or in better words "he who should not be named" was her soulmate. I was ok with Elijah in the picture, but evil soulless controlling manipulative Klaus? He would corrupt my sister. He would break her heart.

As if proving my point later on at night after Klaus had reluctantly left after I may have told him that it was little Bella's bed time, she would kill me if she knew, Elijah came to me and told me what Klaus had done.

I had been so distracted with Stefan which was probably his intent, that I didn't realize that Klaus had compelled Bella. "So she can't remember anything that we've warned her about when it comes to Klaus?" I said slowly while standing in my bedroom.,

"Nor can she ever think a single negative thing about him. I want to be mad at my brother, and I am, but I do understand where he is coming from. I couldn't stand it if Isabella thought lesser of me," Elijah admitted.

He looked so odd standing in my room while wearing his typical black and white suit topped off with a black tie. "He can't just compel her like that! My sister deserves more respect than that. She has a family who loves her, and do you know who is included in that family? Two vampires, a witch, a vampire hunter, and an overprotective older sister," I spat out.

"I know that you are angry, and frustrated, but trust me Klaus is not the kind of guy that you want to go up against," Elijah said.

"What so you are just going to let him get away with this?" I demanded to know.

"Of course not. I am very upset with my brother, and I hope to bring up the issue at hand in private, but know this. He would never intentionally hurt your sister. She may be his one weakness," Elijah claimed.

"I won't tolerate this again, Elijah," I informed him.

"Me neither, Elena," Elijah agreed.

 _ **Klaus's POV**_

For a thousand years, I've traveled the world, tortured thousands including my own siblings at times, made friends along the way, and overall conquered. But there has never been a single soul I've ever loved. All of the women I've been romantically involved with in my life included a quick feed and or hook up. Never once had I dreamed of meeting my soulmate. To be honest, I thought that they were rare. During my time spent on this Earth, I have never seen a person, vampire, or any other being find their other half until now.

I don't know how to feel about this revelation.

I don't know how to feel about Isabella.

She is mine, so naturally I want to take her somewhere safe, somewhere she would enjoy being trapped at maybe Paris, Venice, or a tropical island.

Since she is mine, and I will reluctantly admit my older brother's, she will be a target something I will not allow. I will not let her get hurt.

Why do you ask? Why would I a soulless monster care about something like soulmates, and love? I don't really seem like the type do I?

Its simple.

Isabella is the one person who could ever love me and never leave me. Now that we have found each other, we will never be apart for if so we will grow sicker and sicker in each other's absences. Now that I have compelled her, she will forever be loyal to me.

After Alaric kicked me out, and not Elijah I couldn't help but notice, I reluctantly left. Reluctantly because I could've always ripped his heart out of his chest, and demanded to stay with sweet little Isabella who wouldn't think a thing about it due to my mind control, but I didn't.

Instead I made plans. I headed to my mansion in Mystic Falls, and called off of my hybrids to meet me here for a little talk.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat," I commanded. They immediately sat around my long, wooden dining room table while I towered over them forever their tyrant leader.

"What is the problem, master?" Tyler asked. With his anger issues, I had predicted that he would be difficult, but he turned out to be surprisingly loyal.

"Well Tyler I'm glad you asked. I need your guy's help with something," I started off.

"Anything," a few replied at the same time.

"First off before I ask a favor from you all, I would like to start off with some surprisingly good news. I have been honored with the existence of my other half, yes my soulmate," I began. They all gasped. "Her name is Isabella and I demand that you treat her with respect, treat her the same way you treat me. I would also like to set up shifts."

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"For protecting Isabella. Word spreads fast, and once it does, Isabella will be endangered. Since I am an original they will try to hurt her to get to me, something I will not let them get away with," I told them.

"Kennedy, Chloe, and I can watch her in the morning," a girl with dark skin, short hair, and almond shaped brown eyes said. Her name is Ivy.

"Excellent," I clapped my hands together, "any others?"

"Lucca, Jeremiah, and I can guard her after the other gals finish up," a boy with olive skin and a bowl shaped haircut spoke up. His name is North.

"And I trust that you guys shall be on your best behavior," I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes master," they agreed.

It was then decided that nobody needed to watch her at night since I would be there with Isabella.

One task down, several more to go.

I couldn't wait until Isabella turns into a vampire. She'll still have all of the protection in the world, but she'll be stronger, less fragile.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

*I do not own the vampire diaries, only this plot and any OC's.

Remember to fav, follow, and review! :) Thanks

 _ **Elijah's POV**_

For a thousand years, I felt like I've been trying to bring this family together, or at least create some kind of peace. By attempting to do this, I have sacrificed a lot, love and time wasted when I was stuck in a casket. There was only one thing besides my loyalty to my blood that I would never sacrifice, that would be a soulmate.

Soulmates are incredibly rare, so much so that I haven't even bothered trying to find mine. You don't know if they even exist or if they have been born yet. Instead I treasured every little love I have received in the past millennium before it was destroyed.

Now and forever, there's Isabella Gilbert. As soon as my eyes laid upon her, I couldn't look away. She was so stunning so breathing taking with the fiercest brown eyes to behold a young lady, long hair a shade darker, and an golden brown olive complexion.

I will bring this family, including our new edition, together, but I will no longer sacrifice Isabella to do so. She is my number one priority.

After talking to Elena, I left her bedroom, but didn't dare leave the premises. Not only would Niklaus have my head for that, and even though I seriously doubted that anybody knew about who she was to my younger brother and I yet, our weakness, I had just met the girl, and not a single bone in my body wanted to leave.

"Why are you pacing right outside my bedroom door?" a soft, voice startled me from behind. I whipped around noticing for the first time, Isabella standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"I apologize. I was hoping that I could speak to you," I said.

"You could've knocked," she smiled.

I blinked momentarily distracted. "I'll keep that in mind for the future."

"Why do you wear a suit? Its kinda formal," she wondered.

"Why don't we continue this in your bedroom," I offered.

"Sorry no vampires allowed," she smirked, "but I think that I can make an exception for my soulmate."

Her room was small with a queen sized bed with a pink comforter on it, purple walls, a wooden dresser with a vanity mirror on top, and a door that probably opened up into her closet. She did a running start and jumped onto the bed.

"I am so tired," she informed me.

"Go to sleep then. I'll be here when you wake up," I told her in a soft tone. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Edward Cullen," she joked.

"Goodnight, Isabella," I told her causing her to giggle, "what is so funny?"

"In my favorite book, there is this girl named Isabella, Bella for short and she falls in love with a vampire named Edward, who is a gentlemen like you," she explained.

"Oh," I said standing in the middle of her room awkwardly. She patted the spot next to her.

"Come lay down next to me," she said. I listened not being able to help myself because it was like our connection was grabbing onto my bright red tie and tugging me towards her. I think that even if we weren't soulmates, there is something about Isabella that is intriguing and draws you in, maybe its her light and happy nature, and would've drawn me in regardless of the situation.

We were just laying there side by side with sparks flowing between us even though we weren't even touching, and I knew that Niklaus wouldn't like this one bit, but she is mine too. God that sounds wrong, but how do you say it the right way?

After a few moments of silence, Isabella admitted so softly I almost couldn't hear, even with my vampire hearing. "I'm scared," she said.

"Of what?" I asked concerned. I sat up just a little bit, so that I could see her face while she talked.

She shook her head, "Never mind."

"No, please tell me, I need to know," I pleaded.

"I love my sister and Jeremy and my Aunt Jenna and I feel like you guys are going to make me leave that all behind. Don't get me wrong, I like the idea that we are soulmates, but I can't leave my family behind," she informed me.

"Your family can come with us. Its the only way to keep you safe," I tried to persuade and comfort her at the same time.

"Where would we go?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Anywhere," I smiled, "anywhere you would like to go."

"But I have school to finish," she moaned.

"I'm sure that Klaus and I can help you with that. We are very well read and know several languages, history, math, literature..." I trailed off.

"Why can't we stay here?" she asked.

"Too boring. Besides we want to show you the world," I explained.

"You said that we could go anywhere that I wanted to go," she pointed out.

"But we can't go to Mystic Falls because we are already here," I joked. She narrowed her eyes at me which was probably meant to serve as a glare in my direction, but the glint of mischief and fire, gave her away. After that we talked for hours, until she yawned and her eyelids began to droop, then her unconsciousness took her away from me, but I didn't mind.

When she sleeps, she has the tiniest hint of a smile on her face, peaceful and happy.

Marcel's POV

That night after hours of music in the town square and later partying at my palace, with our cups, vampire and human cups alike full of alcohol, we danced under several twinkling lights and streamers for no reason. There was no special occasion. I've always loved doing something spontaneously.

Sometime that morning, I fell asleep, and for the first time in ages, I dreamt. I can't remember the last time I've had a dream. Maybe it was when I was a boy. I would have nightmares at night after a bad beating from my master who was also my father. Or maybe the last thing I ever dreamt about was Rebekah.

This time I dreamt about another, in my opinion sexier, woman. She was small, almost like a little pocket fairy, but curvy. She had large breasts, and an even more amazing ass. After a few long moments, I was finally able to look away towards her face. Her big and brown eyes were captivating, and I could just picture myself grabbing onto her long, wavy brown hair as I thrust into her deeply, causing her to moan my name...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I wanted to say that I am so happy that so many people have read and commented on my story! It means so much to me. I've been reading fanfiction for a while, and I never thought that my story would reach over 3,000 views. I'm so grateful, and it makes me feel like I have a purpose lol. Anyways, thank you and please keep doing what you are doing reading and reviewing! (Also, I am really, really sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been busy with school."

Like I have stated before, I do not own the Vampire Diaries only this plot and any OC's.

BTW, Katherine is a vampire and she doesn't know about her daughter Nadia yet. Also, she never killed Jeremy.

 **Katherine's POV**

I've been on the run from Klaus for over five hundred years and in that short amount of time, I have managed to break several hearts and rip out others. I'm a survivor, and its about time that I make sure that I live up to my name. At least not before my doppelgänger bitch.

After hearing a lot of rumors circulating in the vampire community, I decided to check it out for myself.

I have to admit that I've never understood New Orleans appeal. Sure there's the jazz and it has character, but one bad storm and it'll be underwater again. After getting my palm reading done by an elderly African lady with large, round brown eyes and crazy curly hair, Agnes, who was stationed on the sidewalk with a two rickety chairs and a square metal table, I made my way to the "Palace."

Once upon a time, Klaus, blondie, and my past love use to live in a mansion in the middle of the town square before the fire and their father who caused them to run off again. I've never seen it until now. Elijah and I had a sort of on again/off again relationship. Five hundred years ago when I was human, we sort of had a thing before our flirtation ended after his psychotic brother attempted tried to drain me of my blood. Then with the help of two vampires, I myself became part of the secret undead society. Then a few months ago, I contacted Elijah telling him that I had the cure to vampirism, we made a deal sealing it with a personal one of our own until he realized that I was a crazy, pathological liar. Duh, everybody knows that, but don't worry. Our relationship switch is flickering once more, and soon we will be together again. This time it will last forever if I can convince him to come with me and leave his sadistic brother behind, who has abandoned in the past. No problem, right?

Anyways, from the outside, the Palace looks like just another brick building with a discreet entrance. A small stoop and a door that opens up to a courtyard. The courtyard is completely man mad. Nature doesn't dare to venture here. There aren't any plants, no flowers, no greenery.

From here you can access and room in the house. There are two floors, and on the topmost one there is a huge balcony that everybody can access, from any room. Outside it was sunny casting shadows in the courtyard where I now stood.

"Hello, can I help you?" a masculine voice asked, one filled with power and confidence almost like Klaus's, but less animalistic, more humane.

"Actually yes you can," I responded with a smirk.

Suddenly he came into view. I licked my lips, trying to remind myself of what my mission was and when that didn't work of Elijah. How he wears suits all the time with the same black tie that he use to use to bound my wrists together as his hands explored every inch of my body before he pounded in to me. I pictured Elijah's chocolate brown eyes that were always calculating, always comparing old Katherine to new Katherine. He tried to put all my broken puzzle pieces together, not realizing that several were missing, gone, while still trying to come up with a finished product. Something good, honorable, pure. I pictured his hair and how he loved it when I tugged it gently while he made love to me. That's what we had, love, and that's what Elijah and I would have again and soon.

This stranger, as hot as he was, couldn't compete with that.

Still, I had a plan one that he couldn't know about, so my next actions would have to be well played out. Why couldn't they be pleasurable at the same time?

"Are you Marcel Gerard?" I asked. He starred at me for a few moments before answering. He didn't appear to be suspicious, only confused. I took the moment to study him.

Marcel appears to be taller than six feet with a very muscular build. He has big, sexy chocolate brown eyes that appear like he is always smiling. Even better, he wears clothes that show off his shape including his barely hidden bulge.

"You are, aren't you?" I smirked, answering my own question. I continued to stare down at his erection. "Aren't you as horny as a teenage boy?"

"Look, I don't do this sort of thing with complete strangers," he said standing directly in front of me. We were so close that we breathed in and out the same air.

"Well it looks like you are about to right now," I ran my pointer finger up and down his well toned arm, "you can't keep your eyes off of me, and I can keep my hands off of you."

He grasped my traveling hand. "So you came off this way to have sex with me? Marcel Gerard?" He was suspicious. He should be.

"No I came all this way to visit New Orleans. I happen to love this city. Somebody told me about you, and I figured that I should see if the rumors are true," I said softening any doubts.

"What rumors?" he said huskily even though he was already starting to loose interest in his interrogation. He began to touch me starting with my breasts. He squeezed them both gently.

"No strings, no seconds, no love only passion," I recited the words that I had heard from a certain witch on my side earlier.

The next thing I knew, the only thing I had on was my cherry red lingerie. There wouldn't be any cherry for Marcel to pop this evening. I knew what to expect not from the first time I had had sex when I was human. Then when it was over, I was left even hotter than I had been before and of course pregnant. No, I'm talking about the sex I had experienced as a vampire with Elijah. There was something about his take charge attitude, and I could only hope that Marcel had the same mindset.

Marcel smiled showing all of his teeth, including his pointed fangs. "As long as you know," he said before closing the space between us with passion.

 **Marcel's POV**

Ever since my dream last night with the hot girl in it, I've had a little problem down there. Hours later after Katherine left, I still had that same issue, but it was better like she had scratched an itch. However, the itch had reappeared. And all because of somebody who doesn't even exist!

Several weeks after Katherine's visit, Thierry one of my best friends came to me with interesting news. Thierry is average height with large brown eyes and thin brown hair. He loves jazz, so of course New Orleans would forever be his home. Just like it was mine.

We were standing outside in my courtyard. It was a hot and humid summer's day, but since I'm a vampire the weather doesn't affect me much.

As soon as I spotted Thierry, I knew that something was up.

"Hey, Thierry! My man. What 'sup?" I asked grasping his hand once before giving it a fist bump. It was kind of like a (what do they call it nowadays?), bro hug.

"You are going to want to sit down to hear about this," he said making his way to one of my whicker chairs. He sighed as he sat down, but he didn't relax. He was tense.

"Thierry? What's wrong?" I demanded, serious now.

"Marcel, a friend has just informed me about some trouble news dealing with the witches," Thierry started off saying, running a hand throughout his hair.

"I know. Jane Anne Deveraux," I said nodding my head as I spoke. Nobody is allowed to perform magic in my city. Whenever somebody does cast a spell one of my witches who is on my side, Davina can sense it. Then I send some of my vampires out and they kill them.

"So you have heard," Thierry said.

"Yes I have. Jane Ann Deveraux was executed after casting a spell two weeks ago," I spoke slowly not understanding. Jane's death wasn't special. It was just like any other's death who disobeys me.

"That's not all. Do you know which spell she casted and why," Thierry pressed further pursing his lips. I figured the only reason he knew whatever he knew that I didn't was because of a certain New Orlean's witch he was dating.

"No, you know me, T! I don't get mixed up in witch business," I said smiling even though I was irritated. Sometimes, I could use a breather.

"Stay with me now, Marcel," he said before continuing, "Supposedly, Jane didn't just cast any ordinary spell. She was trying to confirm a certain supernatural pregnancy."

I assumed when he said "supernatural pregnancy" that he meant a witch baby. God, another one of those bitches. How wonderful.

"That doesn't excuse her for what she did, Thierry. I have rules in place for a reason. She could have gone to an OB/GYN," I stated the truth even though I felt bad about the death of the fetus. When it comes to kids, I become a saint. Children are innocent, innocent is good, and must be protected.

"Marcel you aren't listening. Jane wasn't expecting. She was confirming somebody else's pregnancy," Thierry corrected me. The next part I heard, but I kind of experienced an out of body experience. I was there, but then at the same time I wasn't. I didn't know that it was possible to go into shock, but I did. "The witches believed that the original brothers have met a special girl. One thing lead to the next, and now they believe and have confirmed that this girl is carrying Klaus Mikaelson's baby."

"That's not possible," I couldn't believe that I was even able to find my voice.

"That's what I thought, but think about it. Klaus is half werewolf and werewolves are able to procreate," Thierry explained waiting patiently for all of the information to be processed in my mind.

"Why would they care about Klaus Mikaelson's baby?" I asked.

Thierry became silent.

"Come on, Thierry. Tell me. Whatever it is, I can take it," I pleaded.

"Well, Klaus and his brother are planning a trip to New Orleans. Katherine told him that you were here and well alive," Thierry cringed at the look on my face.

Suddenly I could see the flames again, but this time they existed in my eyes.

"That's not it is it?"

"From what I have gathered, they want to use Klaus against you," Thierry put his head in his hands in his lap unable to meet my eyes, "Not only that. They want to kill Klaus's baby. Their ancestors have spoken and believe that the baby is an abomination and should be put to an end."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I do not own TVD only any OC's and this plot. Btw, I understand that the last chapter may have been confusing. If you have any questions, please ask. Review or private message, either way I should get back to it in time. Also, constructive criticism is allowed. Tell me you hate it and why. No story is ever perfect, it could always use work! Plus, thank you so much for continuing to read this fanfiction! It means a lot to me. :)

One more thing, do you think I should publish this story on wattpad? Please comment "yes" or "no."

If you weren't confused at what happened last chapter please keep scrolling down until you see the dotted lines and read, review, fav, and follow if its worthy! Thanks. Okay, so last chapter it was told in Marcel's POV because he is going to become an important character. Thierry from the show (the one who dated a New Orleans witch who died after using magic in front of Marcel, almost killing him) comes to Marcel to tell him that the Mikaelsons are coming after hearing that their dear friend, Marcel is still alive thanks to Katherine (she always has a hidden motive) and that Klaus impregnated a certain special girl. ;) If you have anymore questions, please ask.

Sorry for the long A/N now on with the story...

 **Isabella's POV**

A few weeks before Marcel found out that the Mikaelsons were coming...

After spending the night with Elijah, I woke up the next morning in the bed alone and cold. Frowning, I tried not to be too disappointed. But couldn't he afford to snuggle with his soulmate?

Stop being bratty, I reminded myself. Although, Aunt Jessa had told me once to set your standards high for that special guy in your life rather than low because they'll always stoop lower than your expectations. Negative, I know, but ever since she met Alaric, she's been more optimistic like a teenager who has fallen in love for the first time. Not like I would know that feeling. Even though I had just met my soulmates something I was still trying to wrap my head around, I didn't know them much less love them. I knew that eventually I would.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I starred at it in bewilderment. Everybody I know, just walks on in. Maybe because nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls at least until Stefan Salvatore came to town then Damon then the Originals. You get the idea.

"Yeah, come on in," I said before I cussed. What if I just invited somebody like Katherine into my room? I met her once and she wasted no time in trying to kill me, but she failed thank God. It was weird defending myself from somebody who looked just like me sister, until Damon came to save the day. That's why, even though he's know for his bad boy reputation, I still love him because he makes Bonnie happy. Anyways, weeks after Katherine tried to hurt me, I couldn't look Elena in the eyes even though I knew that it was her or was almost positive that I wasn't starring at her evil doppelgänger instead. "Wait, who is it?" I asked.

"Its your dear Klaus," Klaus said, amused on the other side of the door.

"Its too early for sarcasm," I giggled. I knew that I should be mad at him and maybe even Elijah too for taking Elena's blood to make more hybrids and not even counting all of the other horrid things he has done, but for some reason I feel the opposite. I can't help, but feel so attracted to him like he's so familiar, a safe place, a future.

"Not if it makes you laugh," he countered, opening my door. I stopped breathing. Literally. He was just so attractive. He had that confident smirk on his face. It should've been annoying, but more than anything it was charming. He had thick, blond hair that I so desperately wanted to touch. His dark, blue eyes were mysterious, kind at the same time, but also a little jaded and paranoid. I pictured myself sketching his eyes, but stopped the thought before it took another creepier direction.

"What?" he asked all traces of his smirk gone wiped off his face. He was confused as to why I was starring at him so much.

I looked away quickly, feeling silly and dorky. I was always that girl who saw, but was never seen. Would the roles finally be reversed? And since when did I become so dramatic? That was Elena's job.

"I'm scared, but I'm not scared of you," I blurted out before I could stop myself, shaking my head at my words and yet I continued, "I know that I should be scared of you. You have done terrible things." I was unable to look into his eyes even though I could feel them zeroed in on my, listening and hating my every word. "You've killed thousands of parents, siblings, children and yet I can't hate you. And I don't fear you."

"But you are scared," he said quietly, horrified.

I walked slowly towards him, unable to help myself. I blamed it on the soulmate bond. "I'm scared that one day I am going to wake up alone, but it'll be for real this time," I admitted.

His eyes flashed and I knew that I had said something wrong. Shit oh shit, what was I thinking about, opening up to a complete stranger like that? Now, I've pissed off the immortal vampire who can't be stopped. But I know that he won't hurt me and if he knows what is good for him, he won't hurt anyone else I love.

"You slept with Elijah last night?" He was angry. On full vampire speed, he zoomed out of my room.

 **Elijah's POV**

I'm in the kitchen making breakfast for Isabella, when all of a sudden I hear her door fly open and hit the wall upstairs. I wrinkled my brown, confused. "Isabella, is everything alright?" I called upstairs which was pointless because seconds later she came storming down the hallway and stairs behind a very angry Klaus screaming, "He didn't do anything!"

The next thing I know, the food is burning and I am on my back on the floor looking up at a very angry, ignorant brother. I rolled my eyes. What was it this time? Did one of his hybrid slaves get to him? He better not be mad at Isabella. I will not hesitate to snap his neck, not like it would end him, if he even thinks about laying a hand on her.

But right now I have to make sure that he doesn't kill me first. "What is wrong with you today, brother?" I asked.

"You know very well what you did, Elijah!" he yelled, "we promised that we wouldn't do anything with her yet! What you can keep your word with everybody else but your own flesh and blood?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Such theatrics," I exclaimed pushing him up off of me and returning to a standing position, "Lets just talk about this is a calm manner."

I starred over at Isabella who stood frightened in the doorway. I was shocked by her beauty. It was like somehow overnight I had almost forgotten how innocent yet stunning she really was. The mental image I had of her while we are separated doesn't even compare to what she really looks like and its doesn't only have to do with her looks. There's something about her eyes like I'm looking into the ocean and there are still many marvelous things I have yet to explore and discover.

Stop just standing there, I scolded myself, first you need to let her know that everything is fine and that unfortunately this is only one of his normal temper tantrums. Then you need to fix whatever screw popped loose in your brother's mind today.

I smiled at the ridiculous thought, but didn't dare voice it. You don't poke the bear more than once.

Reassured at my grin/grimace, Isabella relaxed a little. However, she was still tense. I hoped that we wouldn't scare her off. I'd make it up to her. I'll make her some more breakfast since I probably already burned the eggs and pancakes I was cooking. Maybe I would convince her to skip a day of school and I would take her someplace special. Although, Mystic Falls wasn't the most exciting place in the world, I grew up not too far from here and still carry some of the memories both good and bad from my human life. There's beauty in what has been left untouched. Even though she's probably seen most of it before maybe at a party, I would make it special. Maybe take her on a hike and provide a picnic. However, Klaus would be there. Even though he's her soulmate too, I prayed that he wouldn't ruin it like he was now.

"Answer me did you or did you not have sex with Isabella?" Klaus roared storming towards me. Isabella blushed, embarrassed and bit her lip. How stupid Klaus could be. Even with his compulsion telling her not to fear him, she's still uncomfortable around us and he's making it worse. When that day comes, I don't want it to be ruined because she's recalling this memory. We can do better than this.

"I will not be discussing what may or may have not happened last night. Its personal. It happened between Isabella and I and it'll stay between Isabella and I," I replied in a nice and even tone.

Klaus began to race out of the kitchen, but stopped when he caught sight of Isabella. They stood less than a few feet apart. Something in his eyes softened. There was something between them already, an understanding.

Disappointed but knowing that it was the right thing to do I pecked Isabella on the lips and began to leave. "I'll give some time alone, but Niklaus if I hear from her that you have done anything to harm her anything at all it'll be the last thing you do," I threatened.

Then I was gone, lost not knowing what I was going to do today since my whole day was suppose to be centered around that special girl I had to leave, so that my brother could spend time with her.

 **Klaus' POV**

I began to stumble out of the kitchen and leave after Elijah bashed me, but stopped when I caught sight of Isabella looking sad. I remembered her telling us that she was scared we would leave her one day. What a ridiculous thought, but well justified. What was I doing right now? Leaving. Well, not anymore.

I had the sudden urge to bend down and kiss her. If it weren't for Elijah's last words, I wouldn't have noticed that he left. Shortly after he left, I apologized.

"I'm sorry about my rude behavior this morning," I said hanging my head gazing down at the floor.

"Its okay," she replied even though I knew that she didn't mean it. She checked the time on her phone which had been in her pocket. "I guess I should be heading off to school."

She was still wearing the clothes she had on last night. Did Elijah not think to take advantage and off to help her into some nicer, more comfortable clothes to sleep in? Damn, I'll give him credit for being a gentlemen, just what Isabella deserves.

But did she really think she was going to school today?

"What are you thinking?" she said with a slight smile, "you have that mischievous look on her face."

"I could take you to school or I could take you somewhere else?" I offered her giving her my smoldering eyes look that usually makes girls speechless. Not her, she has spunk although she did blush a little. Thank goodness, she's not completely immune to me.

"Where would we go?" she asked not noticing her sister, Elena who stood right behind her.

"To school. You have already missed two days," Elena said snarky. She then continued to walk into the kitchen getting some milk and a granola bar. I've never liked her. What is she doing making my sweetheart uncomfortable? Why does she eat like a bird?

"Elena," Isabella whined pouting. How could her sister resist those puppy dog eyes? I would have to get some pointers.

"Your sister's right, Bella," Jessa said pouring herself a cup of coffee. Alaric came up behind her kissing her on the back of the neck. Maybe I should've used one of them for the sacrificial ceremony just so I could take Isabella out on a date.

"Okay, I guess I'll take you to school then," I winked at Isabella.

"Sure you will. Right after you loose track of time, make out in the car, and shown her things that she has never seen before making her feel more alive!" Jessa sang.

"Or I could get me some breakfast," I smirked, "and then this conversation would be over."

"Hey, watch it. Vampire hunter over here trying to enjoy his early morning and refrain from any death threats to my girlfriend," Alaric spoke up. Both Jessa and Alaric chuckled at his joke.

"Vampire werewolf hybrid over here who cannot be killed," I said. Isabella punched me on the shoulder lightly. It was quiet after that.

Isabella's brother (James, John, Jenkins?) came down the stairs looking awkward. "Uh, I think that Isabella just missed the bus," he informed us. To say that I was happy was exaggerating things.

"I guess you can't go to school afterall," I grabbed her hand pulling her out towards the door before they could stop us.

Suddenly the door open and Stefan strolled in casually as if he belonged here. I was envious at not feeling as welcome.

"Wait, Klaus. Stefan can take Isabella and I to school," Elena put a hand on her hip looking a lot like Katherine as she smiled thinking the she had me.

"Isabella go get your bookbag. Your sister is right," I said. Isabella confused headed towards her bedroom. I waited until the door was shut.

"Isabella can go to school and I can also drain you of all of your blood," I let the words flow out of my mouth. Elena gasped, shocked even though she should be use to me by now. I am fucking Klaus Mikaelson, a hybrid, and I do not appreciate being bossed around.

Stefan hissed, but Elena held him back. Honestly, I don't think that he would've attacked me anyways after getting his mind right. I'm invincible, powerful, and in time Isabella will love me for it.

 **Elena's POV**

Once Klaus left taking her who knows where and Alaric took Aunt Jessa to work, I addressed Stefan. We were all still standing in the kitchen. I knew that Jeremy was listening in, but I didn't care. I wanted them hear me too because I needed their help.

"This is getting out of control. First, Klaus and Elijah drop the bomb that Isabella is theirs, and now they want to pull her out of school," I stressed.

"Its only one day, Elena," Jeremy said.

"Are you defending Klaus, Jer? He killed Caroline and countless others," I hissed. Stefan began to massage my shoulders. He could be so sweet. This is what Isabella deserves. Is it possible that Stefan and I could be soulmates? We did feel that instant attraction the first time we met, when we bumped into each other outside of the bathrooms. Awkward.

"No, no I'm not," Jeremy said before tilting his head to the side, "Well, I guess I am. Hear me out before you freak out, okay? I don't like Klaus and I do not know Elijah that well, but if you can date Stefan...Why can't she date them? Think about it, no offense Stefan, but you and Damon have done horrible things. And I believe that you are good enough for Elena and Damon for Bonnie."

"That's because Stefan has changed. He's not evil anymore," I said hating how defensive I sounded and how Stefan tensed from behind me.

"True," Jeremy agreed, "I take it back. I don't like them."

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan asked.

"I don't feel right killing them," Jeremy admitted.

"We've killed Kol before and we wouldn't have to kill Elijah, only Klaus. Elijah has been good enough," I said.

"Are we really going to do this?" Stefan asked looking in my eyes, seeing, talking only to me. "Imagine how devastated your sister will be. I couldn't imagine having you taken away from me by Damon."

"But Klaus is a bad person and she won't have to know that we are responsible," I said feeling guilty for being so manipulative, but I was right. Sweet, innocent Isabella deserved somebody better. I imagine her as a toddler giggling as she ran down the sidewalk in our neighborhood. Jeremy and I would have to chase after her, protect her from any harm. "No, stop, look both ways," we'd say gripping her hand. "Let's go this way instead. You're going to get lost, silly!" We'd tell her if we strayed too far from the house and she'd shriek with laughter.

Well, Isabella was clearly lost. If somebody told you that you were their soulmate, wouldn't you feel like you'd have to stay with that person forever? What else are you going to do?

She doesn't know all of her options. She doesn't have to be with them if she doesn't want to. I just don't want her to make a mistake and get hurt. I'm her big sister; I have to protect her.

"Are you guys with me or not?" I demanded to know. It was my mistake that I got Isabella into this mess. I fell in love with a vampire and I'm a doppelgänger. She was bound to be sucked into this mess.

"I'm always with you," Stefan pulled me into him kissing me on the top of my head. "Its always going to be you and I. We are a team."

"I guess I'm in too. But how are we going to kill him. We don't have the white oak stake," Jeremy said thinking practically.

I made eye contact with Stefan. We were both thinking the same thing. "I'll call Bonnie and she'll perform a tracking spell," I said.

"Cool," Stefan nodded.

I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

"Okay," Jeremy clapped his hands together once. "I guess we are going to this. We are going to kill Klaus Mikaelson."

 **Bonnie's POV**

Hours later, I arrived on the Gilbert doorstep with the white oak stake in my hand. My side kick, Damon was walking right ahead of me. He was always up for whatever I wanted.

"It took you guys long enough," Jeremy opened up the door before we could knock. I could practically feel annoyance coming off Damon in waves. He couldn't stand Elena's little brother. He use to have a thing for Elena, and maybe it would've worked out if he hadn't almost killed Jeremy because Katherine had rejected him. Thanks to the family Gilbert ring, Jeremy came back to life. But if Damon knew what was good for him, he'd leave Jeremy alone. I've always had a soft spot for Jeremy. We use to date a little but he was still haunted literally by his ex girlfriend. I still love him, but its different between Damon and I. Its like I've known him all my life and I always have this feeling that I want to be near him, that we are never close enough. I trust him with my life.

"Well, little Gilbert it takes time to break into the Mikaelson mansion, take down a very paranoid Rebekah, and return with the one weapon that can kill an original," Damon said sarcastically.

Stefan and Elena stepped out onto the front porch hand in hand. Elena laughed at something Stefan said and Stefan pecked her quickly on the cheek. I rolled my eyes, but not before I saw Damon's eyes flash and clench his jaw.

There was a lump in my throat. "Is this really the right time," I called up to the two love birds.

"Sorry," Elena giggled.

"So let's do this," Jeremy said enthusiastically. He's always wanted to prove his vampire hunting heritage.

We decided to take Damon's convertible a little cabin in the woods. "How did you know where they are?" Elena asked. She was sitting next to Jeremy. Jeremy was sandwiched in the middle seat.

"Bonnie used a tracking spell to find them too," Damon replied from the driver's seat. Outside it was pretty, seventy five degrees. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze. It reminded me of the summertime when Damon and I first got together. I spontaneously grasped his hand in my own. He smiled down at me.

The mood was spoiled when we began to cross the bridge. The same bridge where Elena's Dad drove off the road, and Jeremy, Elena, and Isabella's parents died. "I told you to go the other way," I scolded, but we had other things to worry about.

A very, pissed off blond original stood in the middle of the road and it wasn't Klaus. "I forgot about her," I said oddly calm. We'd be fine what with Damon's vampire senses. He probably already saw her. Any second now, he'd gently touch the break and we would come to a nice and slow stop. We'd use the white oak stake on her instead and then head after Klaus and distract Isabella. Both originals would be gone, and she would never know that we were responsible.

Except, Damon didn't see her in time.

"Damon!" I screamed. Both Stefan and Jeremy were in shock judging by their silence and Elena was crying. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling. This was her second time in this situation. Stefan's too in a way now that I think about it.

Damon swerved and the car soared off the bridge, and then inside of the convertible car with the windows rolled up and the ceiling up as well we crashed into the lake.

Underwater, Damon looked over at me then back at Elena.

A/N- Thanks for reading! What do you think? Comment and let me know. Good, bad, predictions, est.

P.S. Don't forget to tell me whether or not I should publish this on Wattpad.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I am only responsible for this plot and OC's. I do not own TVD or the Originals. Thanks for continuing to read my story. If you have made it this far you are brave. Remember to tell me what you think by reviewing. Tell me what you like about my story, tell me what you do not like. And if you want to make my day, a fav and follow would be like the cherry on top of the icecream lol.

Here it goes...

Isabelle's POV

Klaus owns a large black SUV similar to the one that hit me. I try not to think about that when he politely opens the passenger side door for me. I hesitate before getting into the car. I know that I should be angry at Klaus, he is responsible for me getting hurt, but I'm not at all.

"Love, what is wrong?" he asked.

"I do have my drivers license, so maybe I should be the one to open the door for you," I joke.

"One, a gentleman never allows a lady to open a door for him and two, I'm a hybrid, so I may survive that ride, but you darling..." he smirks.

"Haha," I say and then get into the car. Quickly at full vampire speed he zooms over to the driver's side, gets in, starts the car, then we're off. After a few minutes, I start to notice that we are not driving in the direction of Mystic Falls High School.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked sitting up.

"Hey to yourself," Klaus said, but he was smiling, "Your aunt and your sister agreed after a lot of convincing that since you are a star student you deserve a day off."

"That's now what it sounded like this morning," I snorted.

"Did you just snort?" He was still grinning. Weird. Its like watching a snake smile, a very nice snake.

"You think its cute," I said defensively, crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you say so," he said.

"So if you are not taking me to school then where are we going?" I wondered.

"Wherever you like. Paris, Rome, Sicily, Sydney..." he trails off. I gaze over at him at his thick yet short, curly blond hair, and it turns out that I was wrong about his eyes. There a rare shade of hazel, blue green eyes.

I cleared my throat when he caught me starring at him. He looked pleased. I wondered if he ever marvels at my beauty. Probably not. I'm not that pretty.

"I'm pretty sure that Elena or Aunt Jessa would kill me if we left the state much less the country," I smiled.

"I could compel them to not care about it," Klaus said half teasing half serious.

"School is important Klaus. Once I graduate, we can do whatever you want," I said regretting my words. What does the feared Klaus Mikaelson really desire?

"Be careful, dear. I might want more than you're willing to give," he said gazing deeply into my eyes until he found my soul making a shiver run down my spine. He gently brushed a hand along my cheeks down to my neck before stopping. I wondered why he stopped, but it was probably a good thing.

I've never been physical with a boy before. I'm still a virgin. I wonder how we are going to figure that out. Who gets to take my bloody innocence?

"There is somewhere I've always wanted to go, but have never actually been," I confessed picking my nails. I was having a hard time meeting his eyes, nervous about what I was going to say next.

"Where would that be, love?" he gently grasped my hands to stop me from picking them while keeping his eyes on the road of course. "You don't have to be nervous and shy around me. I'll never judge you about what you have to say."

"I'm afraid of heights," I said, "but I've always wondered what the view looked like. I mean I've seen pictures on the internet yet I want to see it for myself."

He chuckled.

"Hey, you promised that you wouldn't judge me!" my eyes widened.

"I'm not, you are just so adorable," he said, "I'll take you to the mountains. Don't worry. You have nothing to fear around me. I'll keep you safe."

"Do you call every girl you know 'love' or 'darling'?" I questioned him, changing the subject.

He hesitated as he did a U turn heading towards the Appalachian Mountains. They're about an hour and a half away. "I'm sure that after this conversation I won't do that anymore," he said answering my question without really answering it. "Why? Does it bug you?"

I didn't say anything. We literally just met each other, something I forgot during this conversation. The way he acted around me, teasing and loving, and the way I felt around him, comfortable, made it feel like we have known each other for years.

"I can call you something else if you'd like," he offered sounding suddenly desperate when I grew quiet. "Sweetheart? Baby? Gorgeous? But know that regardless of the way I talk to other women, nobody is as precious to me as you are."

I have to admit, those words and the way he said ahhhhh! I was melting. Now, what do I say? Nothing I have to say is going to sound nearly as alluring as what he just said. Well, I have to say something. He is waiting. "Um...how about you call me...I don't know..." I huffed.

"How about angel?" he suggested, "I don't think that I've ever called anybody angel before, but its been a long time."

"Maybe I should be disturbed that I am dating an old man," I kidded.

Uh. Oh. I didn't mean to upset him, but it looks like I've hit a nerve. "Does my age upset you, my angel?" he said using my nickname that he had picked out just for me for the first time.

"No it doesn't, sexy," I retorted throwing him off guard.

He looked behind him. We were on a long country road in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a very lush and green forest. Once he made sure nobody was behind us, he leaned over towards me pulling me to him. We were so close that our lips almost touched. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. It was the first time, in a long time, that I felt safe like nothing could ever hurt me. In his arms.

"As much as I love that nickname, my precious angel, I don't think it would be very wise to call me that. I am a man after all," he said. Goosebumps formed on my arms, but it wasn't because I was cold. I wanted him badly, but we weren't ready for that yet. At least, I wasn't.

"I'll stick with Klaus then. I've always liked it. It is very unique," I said totally killing the mood without meaning too.

He gently placed me back down on my seat as if I were as fragile as a porcelain doll. Which I am not. "I like it when you say my name, but I think I would like it better if you moaned it," he said before pulling off the road and parking the car.

He grabbed me for real this time and placed me on his lap. I was looking down at him wondering what he was going to do, but trusting him nonetheless. I only hoped that he got whatever he wanted to say out of the way because sitting on him like them ignited sparks inside of my stomach, made me wet er down there, and uncomfortable.

"I can smell you. You are aroused," he spoke in a slower, rougher more seductive tone. This was his wolf side coming out. "Its okay I know you aren't ready for that yet, but I can still give you the release you desire."

"Please," I pleaded hating how desperate I sounded while also wondering what he meant by release. An orgasm? That sounds lovely right about now. Not like I would know what one feels like.

"Shhh," he placed a finger on my lips, "you don't have to beg. I'll give you whatever you want."

I've never felt this way around a boy before, so frustrated. It must be the soul mate bond. Answering my prayers, he began to kiss me. It was the first time a boy has ever kissed me. My first kiss.

Then moving down lower, he began to take my pants off, kissing in between my thighs. I was getting a little wet. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smirked. Then he tore my underwear and two. When he caught sight of the look on my face, he shrugged and said, "I can buy you some more love."

Then he had his face in between my folds. He opened his mouth, and as his hot breath hit my pussy, I was shivering and gasping. "Its okay," he reassured me, "I'll make you feel good." Then he slapped my ass. At first it hurt, but then it made everything down there hotter, more desperate.

"Keep going," I begged.

He continued giving me a whooping until I almost game. "Gah," I complained. Then he tongue was inside of me, slithering in between my folds.

He began to lick me, deep and hard until I was screaming coming hard into his mouth. He drank me dry, slurping on my juices.

He made a content sound in the back of his throat. "You taste good," he said, "I think I want more."

Then he continued the sweet, satisfying torture until my bones were made of jelly. I felt looser, more comfortable. I hadn't noticed how tense I had become down there. Although now I was satisfied, I couldn't help but wonder what the real sex would be like. How much longer can I wait?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **Isabella's POV**

After that intimate moment, Klaus didn't expect anything in return. I knew that I would return the favor in the future when I was ready. In the meantime, he took me hiking. When we got to the top of the mountain, there was a beautiful waterfall. It was tall, the height of the very large hill and for some reason the sound of the water traveling along the hillside before being deposited with a crash on the bottom reminded me of the beach and the sound of the waves rolling and meeting the shore in a burst of passion.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Klaus asked. Ever since he ate me out, he's been holding my hand. It makes the situation just a little less awkward. Maybe I let him go to fast. Jesus Christ I haven't even kissed a boy yet! He gave me an orgasm before we even kissed. Not like I'm complaining but still...

"I'm thinking about the beach," I said, "I've only been a few times, but I miss it."

"Don't worry. I'll take you there one day," Klaus said.

"Elijah said that you want to leave soon to protect me. Protect me from what?" I asked.

With a solemn tone and serious over the top dramatic look on his face he answered my question with, "Over the years, my family and I have made more enemies than friends. They know that they can't kills us without eliminating an entire bloodline so they would most likely seek you out and harm you or worse just to get to us."

"But I cannot leave and go only God knows where with a bunch of strangers!" I fumed. "Aunt Jenna won't allow it! Neither will Alaric, Elena, Jeremy, or Stefan!"

"I can allows compel them," Klaus smirked running a cupped hand gently along my jawline. It was comforting even the sparks.

"You can't do that!" I protested pulling my hand out of his own and taking a step back.

"And why not?" he challenged crossing his arms over his chest.

"Its not right to manipulate the minds of your family and friends," I reasoned with him, "the others may not be acquainted with you, but you and Stefan use to be close."

I try not to think about what Elena told me about Stefan and another one of his ripper stages in life. He use to hang out with Klaus and his sister, Rebekah. They did awful cruel things, far worse than draining a human of its blood.

Even now, almost a century later, there's a connection a sense of comradery that they can not shake.

"Sure, Stefan and I are close, but do remember that once upon a time I compelled him too," Klaus said.

"Then you won't compel them because you can't compel me. Its wrong," I said. He looked away not meeting my eyes. Wait a second- a thousand thoughts went through my mind causing my brain to freeze up momentarily like when your computer gets stuck. Still, it didn't take me long to put together the pieces.

"You compelled me," I stated my tone a reflection of everything I felt shock and anger.

"No I-well I-" He began before I cut him off. His stuttering was proof of what I already knew.

"What did you say? What did you make me do?" I demanded to know. I was panicking. I didn't like feeling weak like I couldn't trust the other half of my soul, but I couldn't.

"Nothing, its not a big deal. Why are you getting so worked up about it?" he tried to brighten the mood, but surprisingly (note my sarcasm) it wasn't working.

"Whatever is lurking in the dark will soon be brought to the light no matter what so you better start talking Klaus," I said threateningly.

"Or what? What will you do?" he said before continuing, "If I wanted to I could compel you again, make you forget all of this. I could tell you that I am king of the world and you would believe me."

"You wouldn't because you are not a coward," I said somehow in the midst of this drama, calm. "The way Elijah spoke I thought that you guys like what we have, but do you? Do you really? What do you expect to get out of this deceitful relationship?"

"You are mine," he growled.

"I am not a possession, Klaus," I stood up for myself. Even as I did I felt guilty and found myself unable to thing of a single horrendous thought about Klaus.

"I know," he said walking towards me until there was only the smallest inch of space keeping us apart. He gazed deep into my eyes until he found my soul. I wondered if he liked what he saw. "Over the centuries, I have been more alone than not. Sometimes because of my own making."

"I'm sure daggering your siblings would do it," I teased him.

"Well, yes," he said then something softened in his face as he continued talking, "It would be nice to have a partner, somebody I could share my experiences with. I may not know much about you except that you are beautiful, pure, and innocent. I'll do anything to keep you that way. I'll do anything to protect you."

"I understand, but I can't leave my family. We've already lost our parents," I said, "I've always been sort of lost. Elena has her writing hobby and she has good grades, good enough to become a doctor. Jeremy likes to protect the town from evil vampires, but I don't know who I am. I've always had them. I've always been the sweetheart in town, everybody's friend, everybody's sister."

"What will you be without them?" he finished my thought with a horrified look on his face. "You believe that your only purpose is being part of a family, how wrong you are. As my soulmate...and my brother's, you will be worshipped, feared, loved, envied. You are amazing and young. Over time, you will become confident and that is when you will realize who you are, who you were always meant to be. Great."

I was shocked over his words. Did he really think that high of me?

"Don't worry. You can still spend as much time with your family as you need before we leave. We will always come back to visit and I have assigned bodyguards to protect you," he said.

"Really? Bodyguards?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, I was serious about your safety, but don't worry you will hardly notice them," he said making me snort.

"Now, before we leave how about I take care of that compulsion?" he asked. He looked into my eyes and said, "You can think whatever you want to about me. I can only hope that its positive."

What?

 **Elijah's POV**

"Rebekah, may I ask why you are calling?" I said sitting in my black SUV that was still parked in front of Isabella's house. I didn't know what to do with my day. I thought that I would be spending it with her.

"I made a terrible mistake, Elijah," Rebekah said from the other end sounding worried.

"Rebekah, what did you do?"

"That little Bennett witch and Damon broke into the house and took the white oak stake. I only wished to confront them, but Damon didn't see me, so he drove off the road," she ranted.

I paled. "Is everybody alright?" I asked.

"I tried to heal them with my blood, but its not working," Rebekah fussed, "I think that the witch and Elena are dead."

"How-how did it happen? You need to leave before Klaus finds you. You know how he gets when he's mad," I said, "Rebekah, how could you be so reckless?"

Even though I was angry with her, I didn't wish for Klaus to eliminate her from this earth.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I only wanted to talk, maybe kill the witch and Damon, but not Elena. Klaus is going to be so angry when he realizes that he can't make anymore hybrids," Rebekah rambled.

"Are you sure they're dead?" I said concerned, knowing that Isabella will be devastated.

"Elena almost died on impact when she hit her head against her seat. Damon tried to go back to save the little witch, but he was too late. She had already drowned. Thankfully, Stefan saved Elena's brother," Rebekah clarified.

"Isabella is going to be so upset," I was worried.

"Who is Isabella?" Rebekah was confused.

"Elena's younger sister. I guess was Elena's sister. She's very important to us. I'll explain it to you later," I said even though I didn't know when I would see her again.

 **Isabella's POV**

After hiking, Klaus took me to a fancy restaurant that I would never be able to afford to go to on my own. It was a beautiful dinner. After our disagreement, we talked and laughed.

There were pretty pink flowers and white wine. I'm underage, but it seems like when you have enough money, nobody cares. There was old, classical music and dancing. I felt like I had stepped into the wrong era when courtships were still popular along with Victorian dresses and chivalry.

I didn't want it to end and was in no way prepared to what I was coming home to. Elijah's face...he looked so worried. He kept saying that it would be okay, it would be okay, its going to be okay.

I screamed when he told me the news. I was angry at his sister, but not at Klaus and Elijah, they are two different people. I wanted to runaway. I wanted to be left alone, but they clung to me and I found comfort in their strong embrace, but I was still drowning, drowning, drowning.

Klaus wanted to go off to find his sister and punish her for what she had done, but Elijah convinced him to stay for me.

It was like everything around me had slowed down and all I could hear were my ears ringing. All I could feel was the tears making their way down my way and the sobs in my throat, but I was numb when it came to my heart breaking. But it was breaking.

Jeremy was in no better shape, but he too managed to hug me. How could he stand affection right now at a time like this? I wanted to throw up.

In all of my short seventeen years, I have gone through pain, but nothing like this not even when my parents died. It was an unsaid thing, but I knew or thought that I would have my siblings, both of my siblings by my side no matter what especially during throughout times like this.

I was wrong.

The next week, I skipped school and slept in my bed or lied down on the couch. After everything that we've been through and survived and this was how Elena dies? Off the same bridge that took out my parents?

"Please, talk to me. Eat something," Elijah begged. I hadn't spoken a single word since Elijah told me what had had happened, and I've eaten very little. I couldn't. I was in a constant state of shock, trying to grasp my breath much less make a sound.

I felt like this was a reminder, a sick, painful reminder that I was not living in a fairytale with my two princes. This is reality. It sucks. I. Don't. Like. It.

Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Stefan, and Alaric weren't doing much better. Aunt Jenna and Alaric had already started fighting. Stefan the last I heard had run off and was currently leaving bloody foot prints behind as he makes his way through North Carolina. The ripper is back people. I'm pretty sure that Jeremy stays out late to drink and smoke pot with his friends. I would try to snap him out of it, if I could even snap myself out of whatever funk I'm in.

Nobody has heard from Damon or Rebekah. I miss Damon. He was my friend, one of those friends that only exist when your sister and your best friend are alive.

This was the first time I've ever seen Klaus look afraid. Given I haven't known him very long, but still. He looks like a bomb that is ready to go off. He had circles under his crazed eyes and a frown on his face. I wish that I could do something about it, but I can't because I'm drowning.

The last thing we needed was a visit from a certain, distinct doppelgänger. Thank God Alaric and Aunt Jenna had had gone on a date and wouldn't be back for a long time. But sure enough there was a knock on the door one evening. I hadn't bothered getting up from the couch to go to bed because its not like I'm going to sleep that long anyway and when I do which is rare, I have bad nightmares.

"Hello to my sister from another doppelgänger," Katherine came prancing into the living room dressed like a prostitute wearing all black leather and of course looking like my deceased sister who rests in peace. "Does that even make sense?"

"Katerina, what are you doing here?" Klaus said zipping across the room lightening speed. He grabbed her around the neck and pushed her against the wall. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Well considering I'm already dead then no," Katherine said with an evil smirk. "I heard from Jeremy who so graciously let me in that Elena passed away. I'm so sorry, Bella...is it? Is that your name?"

I didn't reply. I could tell that she wasn't sorry. I didn't care.

"Stop it and tell me what you are doing here before I rip your bloody throat out!" Klaus roared momentarily startling me before I descended back into my perpetual fog.

"You wouldn't dare. Not in front of your precious true love. Word gets around," she said.

"But we could take this outside and kill you out there..." Elijah spoke up.

"Or," Katherine pulls away from Klaus' grasp and walks away towards the other side of the room, "I could spill some news that you'll be interested in."

"I highly doubt it," Klaus exclaimed.

"Let her talk so that she can leave A-S-A-P," Jeremy said standing tall and stoic like a soldier who had just been through war and back. I couldn't look at him without thinking about Elena, so I didn't look at him.

"Listen to the Gilbert boy. Let me talk," Katherine said.

"I'm not doing this for you, Katherine. You are a monster," Jeremy addressed her.

"Anyway, as I was saying I've heard from several different sources something that's going to be hard for you to believe. Betrayal. Heartbreak," Katherine began sounding like she was auditioning for a role on Broadway.

"We already have enough of that, thanks," Jeremy interrupted.

"This is different," Katherine said, "Once during your long life Klaus you experienced what its like to have an apprentice, a son. Are you catching on yet?"

"Just spit it out, Katherine," Klaus snapped.

"I just wanted to say that Elijah it is really good to see you. I hope that this will change your mind about me," Katherine winked at him.

"Definitely not," Elijah quipped.

"Sure, whatever you say. But I'll always be here if you need a break from your life. I know that it has to be hard to be Klaus' brother," Katherine said.

"After this, I hope to never see you again, Katherine," Elijah countered. If I wasn't struck by grief, I'd be pissed for her trying to take my man, but I don't have it in me.

"So as I was saying, Marcel Gerard is alive," Katherine informed us. Who is Marcel? Why have I never heard of his name before?

Elijah and Klaus were both shocked.

Klaus was the first one to break the silence. Why does he always have to raise his voice? Talk about some serious anger issues.

"It can't be! He burned down with the city after my father came to town!" he yelled. Thank God vampires cannot have kids. That can't be good in a child's life. I don't remember my father or mother, both who shall rest in peace, ever raising their voices in front of me.

That's when I realized something. I can never have kids. Huh. The old me wouldn't have liked this, but this me, the grieving side of myself, doesn't know what to think. I don't want anything anymore.

And what are they saying about Marcel? Who is he and what fire are they referring to? What happened?

"My brother isn't lying. Katerina is this just another one of your tricks? Are you trying to manipulate us? What do you get out of this?" Elijah demanded. I could tell that he still wasn't over her. He's still heartbroken over my sister's other shadow. Ugh.

"Well, if you don't believe me why don't you guys take a little road trip and check it out yourself? See if I'm lying," Katherine eyed me, "it looks like your girlfriend could use a change of scenery."

Klaus didn't like the way she was speaking to me. He took a taunting step in her direction. "Yes, I could go pay New Orleans a visit and since you have provided me with this startling news, I could kill you now. You are of no more use to me," Klaus threatened her.

As much as I didn't like Katherine (I didn't know if it was because of all of the terrible things she had done or the fact that she was a reminder of my sister), I don't think that I could deal with death paying us another visit.

Elijah could sense that. Even though they hardly knew me because of the bond they could read me so well. "Klaus don't," he said, "let her go."

So he did. Katherine ran out of the house, and I prayed that I would never see her again.

Later on that evening while I was pretending to be asleep so that Klaus and Elijah would leave me alone and stop asking me if I'm hungry, how I'm feeling, and to please say something, I overheard them talking.

"Klaus, we can't move her now!" Elijah said. "Look at her! She's not ready. She needs to be around family, her brother and her aunt."

"We are her family now and Marcel was once family. I need to know if Katerina was right," Klaus growled.

"What's more important? Marcel who if he is alive, hasn't bothered to pay a visit in the past one hundred years, and led us to believe that he did die or our Isabelle?" Elijah questioned him.

"What are you suggesting? That I would choose anybody over her? I would never dare. Especially not-not now when she needs us most," Klaus was offended.

"Elena's and Bonnie's funeral is in a few days," Elijah reminded him. I squeezed my eyes shut and silently sang in my head la la la la la la la! I didn't want to hear the same thing over and over again. My older, compassionate, warm, loving sister is dead.

"She could use a change of pace," Klaus countered.

"Now you are sounding like Katherine. If you are so hell bent on this, then we will convince Isabella to take a trip with us to New Orleans after the funeral," Elijah compromised.

"Oh, alright," Klaus agreed.

Whoever this Marcel Gerard is, he meant a lot to Klaus and maybe even Elijah. I would soon find out that he would start to mean a lot to me.

Do I want to go to New Orleans? Do I even have a choice? What is keeping me here in Mystic Falls?

A/N- So what do you guys think? How do you guys feel about Elena's and Bonnie's death? I know that I'm sad. Why did I do that?

Also fav and follow if you want more updates. :)

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 _Author's Note- I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been feeling lazy, but I feel excited to continue now. This chapter is short, but I plan on publishing another chapter very soon. Thanks for reading and for the ones who review my work, you just made my day! :)_

 **Isabella's POV**

A few days later, I was speaking a little and eating more. Elijah was only slightly more relaxed and Klaus wasn't as angry. I should've felt guilty about my behavior, but I still didn't feel much of anything at all until the funeral.

The funeral was held at the only grave yard in mystic falls _Trembling Oak._ What an appropriate name, I had the shakes, but shouldn't they strive for something more peaceful like _Misty Forest_?

A lot of people were there. Bonnie's and Elena's friends and family. For a second, I thought that I spotted a familiar black bird camping out an everlasting evergreen, but I blinked and it was gone.

There were lots and lots of flowers. I brought red roses for Bonnie, her favorite, and I brought Elena's favorite, orchids. Personally, my favorite flower was a sunflower, but there are too cheery for my taste right now.

The preacher, a balding man in his mid sixties who reminded me of a pope because he wore all white and had very little hair began started a prayer. We all bowed our heads and closed our eyes. The last part was easy because I didn't want to be here much less witness this.

"Such an abrupt, tragic loss. They were so young and loved very much by this community. We will keep them in our hearts, always. In God's name we pray, amen," he finished.

"Amen," the crowd said in unison.

After that, people went up to speak, but it was all a blur. "Isabella, do you wish to speak?" Aunt Jenna asked me, teary eyed with a wad of tissues clutched tightly in her hand.

I hadn't cried yet because I was so young.

"Sure," I got up and began to make my way down the aisle and in front of this large crowd. There were black, iron back chairs lined up in rows on either side of the aisle. Klaus sat on my right side and Elijah on my other. A row up Aunt Jenna sat between Jeremy and Alaric.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to go up there with you?" Elijah asked softly so that nobody else could overhear.

"No thanks," I said my arms and legs already shaking. I went pale as a vampire once I reached my destination and everybody had their eyes fixated on me. What was I suppose to say?

"For those of you who don't know me I'm Isabella. Elena is-was," I corrected myself swallowing a large lump in my throat. Now was when all of the emotion that I had pushed down decided to leak out of my voice. My voice came out soft, squeaky, and hoarse. Everybody knew that I was about to cry.

"Elena was my sister," I said looking towards the thriving forest surrounding the graveyard. "Bonnie was a good friend. The same bridge that took my parents away from me also took away my sister, but that's not how I want them remembered, how I want her remembered.

"She was so selfless and very maternal. She got on my nerves sometimes because when I wanted my sister I got mother Elena instead," I said making everybody laugh.

"She had to put up with a lot of crazy shit that a lot of people don't deal with. She didn't deserve to die," that's when I broke down sobbing and wailing. I had the ugly cry down pat. Why couldn't this have happened at home?

Elijah and Klaus helped guide me off the stage. I don't deserve them. Even though Klaus wanted my sister for her blood and Elijah didn't care much about whether or not my sister lived or died (don't even get me started on their sister!), they were still there for the crazy girl they barely knew with a promise of a future in her eyes and soul. They took care of me even when they didn't know me. Does that excuse them for all of the wrong they've done? No but I don't want them to leave.

Jeremy gave me a long, hug then I sat down.

Before we left, people offered us their sympathy and pity, the latter of which I hate. Some gave hugs, shook hands, and patted me on the back. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

Three o'clock in the morning, I was done grieving. Klaus laid on my right side and Elijah on my left in bed. I could tell that they were scared to leave me alone. After the funeral, I was back to my grieving mute self.

The funeral felt too final and that's when I really realized that my sister was gone. I wondered how everybody dealt with loosing a loved one because I was getting sick of this cold, shaky feeling that occurs whenever I am sad.

I needed a distraction, something to make me forget who I am for a second and what just happened.

Elijah was brushing his fingers through my hair and muttering "shhh" for some reason, but more in a comforting way, not like he wanted me to shut up. That's when I realized that I had been crying the whole time.

I should've been tired, but I wasn't.

"You can't sleep," Klaus spoke suddenly breaking the awkward and prolonged silence as he held my hand, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," I said, my voice sounding crackly and wet. In this moment, the last thing that probably comes to mind when you look at me is the word sexy, but I didn't care.

I turned towards Klaus.

"I've never kissed you but already you have given me so much pleasure," I said making him look confused.

Elijah and Klaus shared a look.

I cupped Klaus' face as I straddled his lap and began to kiss him. I've never kissed a boy before because I never knew that it could feel like this. Probably had something to do with the person I was kissing.

But that doesn't matter. All that mattered was this damn kiss. It was as pure as heaven and as devilish as hell. I didn't know in which direction we were headed, but I knew we were coming fast.

I didn't care that I was kissing Klaus in front of his brother. I didn't care about anything because if I allowed myself to care, I would have to take the weight of my pain from loosing my sister.

Klaus didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Sometime during our make out session, he moaned hovering over my body. Elijah tried to exit the room quietly, I could practically feel his disappointment in the air, but I pulled him back to me.

"Stay," I said.

The next thing I knew, Klaus picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips, very aware of his erection. I moaned when his groin touched mine and he growled. Klaus held us standing in the room and we were still kissing. Elijah came up behind me and grabbed my butt while nibbling and biting the side of my neck.

"You have been a very, naughty girl, Isabella," he whispered in my ear then he smacked my butt.

It hurt, but then he did it a second time and I whined. I wanted more. I needed more. I broke away from my kiss with Klaus and began to take off my shirt. I wanted to feel their bare hands on my skin and more.

"Let me help you out with that, love," Klaus said and then he was ripping my clothes off my body. "Don't worry, I'll get you more."

I wasn't worried in the slightest.

Then we were kissing again before parting way too soon. I felt like crying after being broken away from such pleasure. More than I've ever felt in my life.

Then suddenly they switched. Elijah held me and began to kiss me before Klaus began to nibble me on the back of my neck.

I knew what was about to happen next and I was all in. Sure, I didn't know these guys very well, but they were my soulmates. I could get to knowing them later. Right now, I wanted them to get to know my body and me theirs.

My first time ever with the two people that I would spend the rest of my life with. Maybe even forever.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 _Authors note- I do not own the vampire diaries, wish I did :( lol. Anyways I hope you like this next chapter, but if you don't that's fine as long as you let me know what I could've done differently. It doesn't matter how long the reviews are. One word, two, or two hundred...they all make my day or help me consider what I could do differently. Remember to fav and follow if you want more and thanks for reading!_

 _BTW, I noticed that in one of the chapters spell check kept changing "Jenna" to "Jessa." So sorry about that._

Isabella's POV

Two weeks after Elena's funeral, I graduated from high school.

Saying goodbye to my friends like Ian was hard, but I'd managed. I'd survived worse. My parents death...my uh um sister's death too. Her death still leaves me speechless at times.

The more recent it is, the harder it is to deal with. You want a solution when there isn't one. You don't want to think, but you want to remember and forget. Conflicted, confusing feels that suck you dry. You want to hide, stop thinking. You seek comfort in those who are stronger than you. You cry.

But would you agree to pack up all of you things and move to New Orleans with two strangers? Probably not.

But what if they are your soulmates?

Still not smart, I get it, but Elijah's and Klaus' reasons for moving to New Orleans makes sense. They just founds out that one of their friends, Marcel who they assumed was dead was actually alive. They had a lot of questions that needed answers and what was keeping me here?

Besides it felt like there was something pulling me to New Orleans. Like we're two magnets that attract each other. New Orleans and I.

Maybe I am delusional after loosing my family.

But I still have Jeremy and something in my heart cracked and froze over when I hugged him one last time before saying good bye as Elijah and Klaus loaded all of our things into their car with grim expressions on their faces.

My pale ass brother who looked like he had never spent a second in the sun even though he was more of an outdoors person than I was. He was loyal and very protective of his friends and family. I know that I will miss him very much.

"I can't believe you are leaving with them," Jeremy said pulling away with a half disgusted yet understanding look on his face.

"You can come with us," I said even though I knew he couldn't. Even besides school, he blamed them for our older sister's death.

"I couldn't. Their sister killed Elena and Bonnie," he exclaimed taking several steps away from me and towards the house.

Guilt made my stomach ache, but I knew that it wasn't Klaus' or Elijah's fault no matter that Jeremy believed. Sure, I was angry with them, but at the same time I never wanted to spend any length of time away from them. The soul mate bond.

Maybe if I moved to New Orleans with them, a place they seemed very fond of, I could learn more about them. The two people I was starting to fall in love with. Two people I had given my body to.

Also I had to get away from Mystic Falls and all of the tragedy that surrounded the place or at least in my mind at the moment.

"Bye, brother," I said.

My response was the slam of the door.

I choked on my tears. I had lost both of my siblings. One to death and the other to betrayal.

A part of me felt like I was dying and all alone.

Klaus stormed up to the door muttering curses under his breath that I couldn't hear. He wanted to confront Jeremy. I should stop him, but I was stuck in my thoughts, my head. Klaus placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder before he disappeared inside of the house leaving me outside with Elijah.

The yard needed to be mowed, but the house stood as grand, elegant, and strong as ever. A white styled colonial with Greek columns. A long, wide wrap around porch that my mother had once adored. Jeremy's bedroom window that he liked to use to sneak out of when our parents had grounded him. The window seat my sister had sat on to write in her diary. Aunt Jenna gazed out one of those windows at me disapprovingly. Neither her or Alaric took the news too well, but I would be eighteen in a couple of weeks. Sure, they could call the police, but after everything that has happened from now on we want to keep the family drama down to a minimum.

Shouting erupted in the house. Sounded like Jeremy and Klaus. I began to shake wrapping my arms around my chest. I hated how weak I had become, but Klaus and Elijah made it better.

"Get your hands off of me!" Jeremy yelled causing me to rush towards the house. Elijah stopped me.

"I'll go talk to Niklaus," he said then he too was gone.

"Be nice to your sister! She loves you and you don't deserve her!" Klaus yelled back. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Klaus could be so melodramatic.

Then they were both quiet. Elijah must be responsible for that. Then Klaus and Elijah stormed out of the house.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Elijah asked pecking me on the forehead. They had been extra sweet after the sex.

"Yes," I lied gazing back up at where Aunt Jenna had been. She was no longer looking out the window. As much as I wanted to tell her good bye, I knew that she was mad at me. How irresponsible, selfish, and immature I was acting by spontaneously leaving this way right after Elena had died with two strangers.

How could she not understand it was for the best?

Also I hadn't realized until after Klaus and I's date when we skipped school, that shortly after Klaus compelled Aunt Jenna, Alaric had told her the whole truth about vampires, my soulmates, everything he knew. He hated lying to her. Surprisingly, she took the news well because she knew that something had been going on for a long time.

But now I bet what she had learned was haunting her and I felt guilty. She probably didn't like the fact that I was leaving with two vampires. Did she know that they would never hurt me intentionally?

Oh well. I had to do what felt right and this did. I just wish she could feel differently about it, that's all.

Klaus drove us to the airport. It was a three hours flight from the airport to New Orleans. The whole time, Klaus, Elijah, and I couldn't keep our hands off of each other. We might've joined the mile high club (people who participate in sexual activity on an airplane), if it wasn't for the old lady who grunted at us a row across from our assigned seats.

As the plane returned to the ground, I was ready for more sex even though we've been having lots of it the past couple of weeks.

As if reading my thoughts, a long black stretch limo arrived to pick us up and bring us to a house that the Mikaelsons' owned.

Klaus opened the one of the doors for me with a big smirk. I gulped as I got in and slid towards the middle. Elijah got in on the other side and Klaus sat down next to me. Shortly after the car started, the limo driver a balding guy in his fifties pressed a button releasing a dark brown panel that separated him from us.

"What? Why did he-" I started until Klaus interrupted me by turning me around and smashing his lips against my own.

I moaned loving his roughness. He growled against our lips as they danced together my bit my bottom lip before licking the tiny bit of blood away.

I pulled away momentarily and he groaned. I smiled with my eyes closed. I guess I wasn't the only one affected by this.

"Did you just lick my blood off my lip? I think somebody's hungry," I joked.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded pulling me towards him until I straddled his lap. He began to kiss me again.

I began to grind myself against him needing friction.

Then Elijah joined the party and what happened next along with everything else will be remembered always.

We had to drive through downtown New Orleans to get to the suburbs where there house awaited our arrival. I didn't see much of downtown, but Klaus and Elijah reassured me between kisses...and other things that they would take me there sometime soon.

We didn't part until the limo driver pulled into the driveway and stopped the vehicle. My jaw dropped after we stepped out of the limo. The house was huge. It was white with a long brick patio and huge Greek columns that stood several feet higher than the ones at my house in Mystic Falls. It screamed expensive and looked to be one hundred years old, but in good condition.

There was something homey about it. I would've loved to raise my kids here before I found out that my soul mates were vampires...

The property and woods that surrounded the place had to add up to ten acres. I could get a couple of horses if I wanted.

After the limo driver took off, and I was left alone with my two soulmates, I've never felt freer or more alive than I did in that very moment. Sad because of Elena's death, but also happy because I knew that I had a great future to look forward to.

"Are you ready for a tour of our new home," Klaus grabbed my hand gently taking it in his own. Elijah claimed my other one.

"Ours?" I was confused.

"What is ours is also yours," Elijah said meeting my eyes and holding them. He knew what I was going through. All of the emotions that overwhelmed me. The hope I felt towards this new beginning. It had to be good.

"What Elijah said," Klaus agreed.

How could two immortal vampires who have lived several lifetimes, some darker than most people's, be so sweet?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 _Authors Note- Loving all of the positive feedback. Please continue to review, fav, and follow. Thank you._

Isabella's POV

The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside.

As soon as you take a step inside you are met with a large wooden staircase that divides the space. On the left was a living room. On the right was a hallway that led to a big, modern kitchen with stainless steel appliances, granite, and white cabinets. There was also an office with a wooden desk, a chair, and behind it shelves and shelves full of books. Some of them weren't even written in English. Next to the study was a half bath with only a toilet and sink.

Upstairs there were six bedrooms. I had a separate room that overlooked the back yard. It had a Queen bed, a walk in closet, and wooden dresser. I could decorate however I wanted.

I frowned.

"What's wrong, love? Don't be upset. Tell me what's wrong so that I can fix it," Klaus said gently brushing his hands along my cheekbones.

I looked at Elijah as I spoke feeling like a five year old.

"I don't want my own room," I pouted, "I want to sleep with you guys."

Klaus chuckled and Elijah bit back a smile. "What? I know that my neediness is pathetic and hilarious," I said.

"No, its not. You just sound so cute that's all, but my door is open anytime. Actually, I think it would be best if we worked out some kind of sleeping schedule. One night you would sleep with Niklaus in his room and the next with me in mine. It would be nice to not always have to share you all of the time," Elijah ranted.

As much as I enjoyed hanging out with both of them at the same time, I knew that Elijah had a point. They wanted me to get to know them as individuals, so I should hang out with them separately.

"So who do I sleep with tonight?" I asked.

Klaus and Elijah shared a look before the youngest brother, the hybrid himself spoke up first and said, "Well considering Elijah slept with you the first night we met, I would feel honored if you slept in my room tonight."

Klaus' room was huge. The bed was the largest king sized bed I had ever seen. There was enough room for Elijah to join us and half a dozen kids. I shook my head. Why do I keep thinking about children?

Never going to happen.

The bed spread was white with a blood red throw pillow neatly place on top and a wooden frame. There was a cedar chest placed against the foot of the bed. Probably full of secrets and crafts from back when they were kids, just kidding.

There was also a little sitting table. A long wooden coffee table separated two, grand velvet chairs. There was a big walk in closet, nicer than my own. I would probably put some of my clothes in there two.

Lastly there was a bedroom with an old fashioned claw foot tub!

"This is where we will be sleeping tonight or in your room," Klaus offered.

"I like your room better," I admitted.

He chuckled before checking the time on his silver watch. "Its almost lunch time," he said, "you must be hungry."

"What about your friend Marcel?" I asked. "Who was he and why did you think he died? Do you believe Katherine? Do you think he really is alive?"

He sighed. "I do believe Katherine. I want to. Marcel was like a son to me."

"What happened?" I asked.

"How about I tell you while you eat at Rousseau's?" he suggested.

"Ok," I agreed.

Elijah decided came with us to Rousseau's. It was located smack dab in the middle of downtown. It was mostly a bar, but they served sandwiches too.

Outside it was a brick building located on a corner with golden letters advertising its name. Inside, there a huge bar with hundreds of types of drinks stacked on wooden shelves located in the middle of the place.

We sat down at a table near a window that was half open letting in a nice, summer breeze. Klaus began the story. I started to wonder if Marcel was closer to him than any of the others.

I ordered a turkey sandwich and lemonade while both Klaus and Elijah ordered some bourbon.

I felt like a child sitting with them. Even though I would be eighteen in a couple of weeks, I still wasn't old enough to drink.

There were old enough to have a Viking father and seen the Roman Empire rise and fall.

During lunch, Klaus mostly told me everything I had to know about Marcel. Only every now and then would Elijah speak up and tell me what he knew.

Marcel was born a slave and his master who owned a large plantation was his father, but treated him like an animal, maybe worse. There were frequent beatings. Not only did Marcel have that to worry about, he didn't even know if he would survive the fever that was spreading and took out thousands of people.

In case he died, his mother agreed that he wouldn't name him until he turned ten, but before he did, she passed away.

Klaus was actually the one to name Marcel. He save him from a whip in the hands of an evil, white plantation owner killing the latter in the process.

After rescuing Marcel, he asked what his name was and Marcel admitted that he didn't have one.

That's when Klaus named him Marcellus which means "little warrior." They decided to call him Marcel for short.

From then on Klaus raised him with the help of Elijah. Elijah taught him how to read and play the piano. Klaus taught him how to fight. They promised to turn Marcel into one of them, one day when he grew up and became a man.

I wonder if they wanted the same for me. That might be a little hard considering I am a woman.

Eventually, Marcel did become a man, but he went behind Klaus' back and fell in love with their sister, Rebekah. She shared the same feelings.

Klaus put her to sleep using the dagger and gave Marcel an ultimatum. Choose the Rebekah or immortality.

He choose eternal life and Rebekah slept in her room for one hundred years before Klaus pulled the dagger out of her chest and she awoke.

"That's horrible," I told Klaus horrified.

He nodded. "That wasn't one of my best moments."

Then they resumed their story.

Eventually, the two love birds reconciled, but shortly afterwards Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah's father, Mikael came and set one of the theaters they were at on fire. Marcel was tied up inside, but they never got a chance to untie him.

They barely escaped with their lives.

"So how did he survive?" I asked.

"I don't know that's what we came here to find out," Klaus said standing up, "if all goes well we can stay here a while."

"I don't see why not," Elijah pulled my chair out, so that I could get up. Ever the gentlemen. "I like New Orleans. What about you, love?"

Their nicknames for me made me all warm, fuzzy inside. "I don't know. I haven't seen much of the city yet, and something tells me that Marcel isn't going to be too happy to see us."

"How are we going to find them anyway?" I asked as we began to walk down the sidewalk. I was sandwiched in between them both as they both held me hands.

"Katherine gave me the address. I would've known anyway. It use to be our home," Klaus said with a grim expression on his face.

It use to be theirs. The Mikaelson's.

"What is Marcel's last name?" I asked.

"Gerard," Elijah answered.

Marcel's POV

I was in the courtyard with Thierry, when all of a sudden I smelled heaven. "Thierry, do you smell that?" I asked him.

"Sorry, man I must've passed gas," he said apologetically.

"No not that. It smells like vanilla and roses. The best scent in the whole world. Did you start gardening?" I ranted which was unlike me. I was usually the chill one in the group. I had to be. I was the leader of all of the vampires and witches in the area. No, I was the fucking KING!

He scoffed. "No, I did not start gardening. I am not a pansy."

"Anyways," I shook my head, "what are we going to do about the Mikaelsons coming?"

"Yes, what to do about that," a familiar voice with a slight British accent asked. I turned around to face my creator. The one who turned a poor, sweet innocent boy in a bad situation into practically royalty. Not only that. I was just as strong as him and smart, but I was also better than him.

Yes, I was better than Klaus Mikaelson and I wasn't even flesh in blood. Not an original. But I had all of the vampires in New Orleans to back me up.

Klaus may have made me what I was, but he also abandoned me when I needed him the most.

Friend or foe?

"Hey, man. My friend. Klaus Mikaelson," I held my hand out for a fist bump. I said his name for Thierry's benefit. We became friends after Klaus left New Orleans, before I made this glamorous place my own, what its known for. Jazz, art, all of the species getting along for the most part, and history.

"Marcel," he gaze me a fist bump before giving me a side hug. Then we pulled away. He looked into my eyes at loss for words.

"I didn't...I didn't know..." he looked away. I didn't recognize the expression on his face. "I didn't know you were alive."

"Never came back to check, but that's okay," I said even though it wasn't. I felt like I was chewing on my own tongue. "Did any of the others come with you?"

"Elijah and one other. I wanted to make sure it was safe before I introduced you to her," he said looking back at me again with a warning in his tone and eyes.

"I won't lay a hand on her," I promised assuming he was talking about Rebekah. They all left me. If I wasn't going to hurt him, why would I hurt her? She broke my heart twice, but after sleeping with countless girls after that, I got over it. "I promise."

He paused a moment and after finding me sincere, he turned around. "You guys can come out now," he said.

"You guys know that I only bite strangers," I said finding Klaus' overprotectiveness for his little sister hilarious. He knew that she was tough and could take care of herself.

But it wasn't Rebekah who stepped out into the courtyard. A girl, maybe seventeen, holding Elijah's hands shyly walked towards us with her eyes on Klaus. She made a point of not looking over at me and she was clearly uncomfortable and very intimidated. What stories did he feed her about me? He was the monster, not me.

Immediately, I felt protective over here like she was somebody I knew, somebody I had met before. As soon as her familiar brown eyes met my own, I felt like my world had shifted. No, she was my world now and I would do anything for her to keep her safe and happy.

She was the girl from my dreams, but not only that. I remember Klaus telling me about this once. The arousing scent, overprotectiveness, possessiveness, and change of perspective...She was my soulmate.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Author's Note- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school._

 _I'm so excited to post this chapter. I love to write and share my stories even if they may be complete crap. I tried! Anyways, I don't own the Originals or the Vampire Diaries TV shows yada yada yada...please consider to fav/follow/review this story._

 _Thank you!_

 **Isabella's POV**

The first time I met Marcel Gerard, he wasn't what I expected to be. As I walked with my hand in Elijah's towards the long, lost family friend who I suspected may be angry after being abandoned to death even if he did escape it, I studied him from the corners of my eyes even though he looked at me straight on, his eyes burning holes onto my forehead.

Marcel was taller than Klaus or Elijah with skin the color of my coffee in the morning with a little creamer mixed in, dark brown eyes, and short black hair. His eyes and thick eyebrows gave his face an intense look, a sense of expression. He wore a short sleeved black shirt that clung to his muscles and snug jeans. He was confidence. He was clearly a leader. A different kind of leader than Klaus. Neither better or worse.

Once Elijah and I had stopped moving, I looked up at Marcel meeting his eyes. I experienced the same odd emotional and physical emotions as I did when I first met the two original brothers. I could see Marcel's soul dance behind his eyes and I felt like he could see mine hiding in the shadows. I wanted his arms around me tight because I felt like there was a connection between us that existed long before either of us were born and couldn't be helped. Any distance such as time was painful and I wanted to make up for all of the time that was lost between us. No, I was wrong. Time didn't exist. Just us. Deep thoughts for a seventeen year old to think, but it was probably one of the only ones I had ever had.

What was wrong with me? I had my soulmates right here and this was their time to reconcile and mend a fragile relationship that almost been destroyed, but was still standing because of the three beating hearts in the courtyard. I didn't dare include myself in that equation. I didn't even know Marcel.

Elijah and Klaus hovered around me protectively as they addressed Marcel. It was annoying and later I would have to come up with an excuse to get my own personal space.

"Well, hello, Marcel Gerard," Elijah said, "Its been a long time since we've seen each other last."

"Yeah your brother and I which I'm sure you heard just went over that," Marcel said not looking away from me, "I'm really more interested in meeting your friend."

"Why yes of of course!" Klaus said returning to his theatrical over the top dramatic state of mind. There were several different versions of Klaus. Naughty Klaus, moody Klaus, angry Klaus, lonely Klaus, arrogant Klaus, and of course theatrical Klaus. And each Klaus possessed the same annoying yet sexy smirk.

Klaus slung an arm around my shoulder. "Allow me to introduce yourself to my darling mate of my soul, keeper of my heart, and my partner in crime, Isabella Gilbert."

"Our soulmate, Klaus," Elijah said kissing me on the cheek. "She is the only reason for my existence."

Marcel clenched his jaw.

"Do you have a problem with that, Marcellus?" Klaus asked curiously probably wondering like me why he was so upset. I expected him to say something about the past, but was shocked to hear about what he said next.

"Are you using her to get to me?" Marcel addressed Klaus making wild hand gestures in my direction. "Are you so desperate for me to be alone and unloved that you take something that is mine? I don't know what your objective is Klaus, but she is my soulmate."

"This is ridiculous," Elijah said, "He has clearly lost his mind."

"I hope you are not suggesting what I think you are because if you are there will only be three people returning to their beds at night," Klaus warned Marcel.

"She hasn't said anything since she got here. Judging by the look in her eyes she knows," Marcel looked over at me and tried to give me a comforting, reassuring smile.

Elijah and Klaus eyed me wondering if what Marcel said was true and I guess whatever was apparent on my face put a hopeless expression on Elijah's face and a devasted/betrayed look on Klaus'. Then Klaus suddenly got angry. He pushed Marcel up in the air and he fell several feet away before sprinting back to us lightening speed. I didn't have any time to even gasp before Klaus stormed towards me.

Even though I knew that this person who I had shared my heart and mind with when I needed a shoulder to cry on after the loss of my sister before giving him my innocence would never hurt me, I still cringed and cowered in fear. It was an instinctive reaction. Self preservation.

Klaus looked like he was shocked and horrified as he stopped breathing and moving. Thank God vampires are died and do not need oxygen to survive.

"Isabella...I would never...Isabella wait-" Klaus was unable to form a coherent sentence. I knew what he was trying to say. He didn't want me to pull away again like I had initially done after Elena's death.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I couldn't help it. I really wanted to be able to function like a normal human being when I'm stressed by talking, eating, and just plain out functioning, but I can't because I am weak.

"Klaus, I know that you didn't mean to scare her, but you did. We will talk about this later. I am not happy with you," Elijah said before cupping my face and starring into my eyes. They said more than I did. "Its ok," he told me, "Its okay. Just breathe. I got you."

I felt like I was about to cry. How humiliating. I also wanted to vomit. Emotions and stomach problems were just too much to deal with right now.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Marcel pressed a hand against my forehead as if checking for a fever. I knew that I wasn't sick. "Way to go guys stressing out our pregnant mate. If you guys are having a hard time spoiling this beautiful girl and making her happy, then I can gladly take her off your hands."

"That will not be necessary, but I would appreciate it if you took your hands off of her, Marcel. You may or may not be her mate too, but mate or not you are still a stranger," Klaus said at the same time Elijah said, "A baby?"

"Yeah one of my witches saw you guys coming before you did and she confirmed that she was pregnant with your baby, Niklaus. Surprise, you are going to be a father. I hope you do better with this one than you did with me," Marcel said.

What does he mean? Is he talking about me? I'm pregnant? What?

"That's impossible!" Klaus scoffed. "Vampires cannot reproduce."

"But werewolves can," Marcel pointed out. After that ceremony unlocking his dormant werewolf side, he was able to father children. Why do I find that very sexy? I could jump him right now if I weren't so confused about how I felt about being a mother and whether or not Marcel was telling the truth.

"I don't believe this, any of this," Klaus said pointing a finger at Marcel, "First, you claim Isabella as your own and now you're saying that she's expecting? This is ludicrous."

"Well, you better believe it because that is not all," Marcel said addressing me, "The witches want to kill this baby because they see it as an abomination. They want to kill Klaus too with the white oak stake. Don't worry. I'll do anything I have to to make sure that you and your child remain safe and protected. I may not know you well, Isabella, but as your mate your security is my job. As for Klaus, he is on his own."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I'm so happy that people are reading, enjoying, and commenting on my fanfic! Thank you!

(Flashback from last chapter below)

 _"Well, you better believe it because that is not all," Marcel said addressing me, "The witches want to kill this baby because they see it as an abomination. They want to kill Klaus too with the white oak stake. Don't worry. I'll do anything I have to to make sure that you and your child remain safe and protected. I may not know you well, Isabella, but as your mate your security is my job. As for Klaus, he is on his own."_

 **Isabella's POV**

I knew what was about to happen right after Marcel said that to Klaus. I cringed, looking away as I waited for Klaus to get angry and attack. If I were an unbreakable vampire, I would've gotten in between them...or not. Vampires are immortal, but they are not impossible to kill. So are they actually, truly immortal?

So I was surprised when Klaus laughed. "Marcel, you must think that I am a fool," he said. "A fool to believe a word that comes out of your mouth after you hid from us all of these years!"

"I am not lying. Listen to my heartbeat," Marcel said. "It's nice and steady, isn't it? And you never came back here to check to see whether or not I was alive."

Klaus was about to say something when Elijah stopped him.

"Klaus, listen," Elijah said placing a gentle hand on my stomach, "Listen to its heart."

"That can't be right! You shouldn't hear the baby's heart rate until at least six weeks." I protested, but judging by the way my heart picked up its pace and Klaus locked eyes with Elijah, I knew that there was indeed a heartbeat.

"Since it's half vampire, it is developing quicker than a regular fetus," Elijah realized out loud.

This was all really happening.

For some reason, it made me really happy. Elena and I always wanted a large family, and kids of our own. After she died, I felt dead inside, but now there was literally something alive inside of me, a new beginning, a fresh start. It was like her and I were connected again. If she ever had the chance to watch over me, it would be now, and if I closed my eyes, I could picture her spirit hovering over my shoulder, shaking her head as she smiled. This was something we both always wanted. I could do this, be a mother, for the both of us because it was one thing that was still able to link us.

"I told you that you would be an aunt one day, Elena," I said, making the guys around me shut up. I had a smile on my face as I spoke. "Even if it went against nature."

After everybody settled down, Marcel wanted to show me around his mansion before I returned home with Klaus and Elijah. He made me promise him that I would be back, and once we got to know each other, I would spend a few nights at Marcel's place. Even though it killed Elijah and Klaus, we had to figure out a way for me to be with all of them because I can't live without any of my soulmates or I'll die. Dramatic, I know, but true.

It all felt kind of weird. The baby. Eventually going back and forth to spend my nights with the guys. Would I really be able to do that as a mother? I kind of wanted to be situated in one place. God, I was nesting already!

And Marcel was still a stranger, but Elijah and Klaus were too when I first met them and our relationship moved very quickly. Still, what if Marcel was psychotic like Klaus? I loved Klaus like crazy, but I don't know how much more insanity I could take.

The Mikaelson/Gerard mansion was very nice. I loved the modern kitchen and all of the ancient, yet well-maintained wood. Plus, I loved all of the long balconies, but my favorite part about the place was the pool. In a few weeks, I would be there all day long if Marcel let me, and if I liked him. Do you have a choice on whether or not you will like your soulmate?

Halfway through the tour, we ran into a girl around my age. She had long, chestnut brown hair and big eyes. She wore shorts and a flowy blouse, ready for summer already. For some reason, I found that I was jealous. Did this girl live here?

"Hey, Davina," Marcel said to the girl before wrapping his arms around me. "Davina Claire, I would like you to meet Isabella Gilbert."

Davina smiled brightly at me before extending a hand; I shook it.

"It is so nice to finally you," Davina said, "I've seen you coming for a while now. I was afraid that you had been abducted by aliens."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marcel asked her, raising his eyebrows.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought that it would be a nice surprise to meet your soulmate," she giggled.

"What is she rattling on about?" Klaus asked before Elijah or I could express our confusion.

"Davina is a witch, and she can see the future, and she can sense when a witch is using their magic when they aren't supposed to," Marcel said, "I made it illegal a little while ago. It's a long story, one that I would prefer to share later."

I finally understood. Davina clearly wasn't his sister, judging by how he was born over a century ago. She was his girlfriend, and just because I was his soul mate, it didn't mean that he wanted to be with me. Maybe he just wanted to be friends.

I couldn't help but be surprised at how much it tore me up inside. I barely knew him, but something inside of me screamed that he was mine. I couldn't help it; I began to tear up.

I was such a big baby.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Davina asked, looking awfully concerned about someone she just met. I was so pathetic.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that you guys are a beautiful couple, and I promise that I won't stand in your way," I said. I was surprised at their reaction. Davina burst out laughing while Marcel looked half concerned. The other half of him was trying to contain his amusement.

"I'm not his girlfriend, silly," she said, shaking her head, "just a friend. He took me in when I had nowhere else to go. Besides, I have a boyfriend. His name is Kol Martin, and I know that he can't wait to meet you too. I've told him everything I have seen about you. I haven't seen much, but from what I have observed, and after meeting you, I know that we will be best friends."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 _It's been a long time coming..._

After we left Marcel's, I wanted to get a pregnancy test. I didn't have vampire hearing, so I couldn't hear my baby's heartbeat. I needed more proof that this was all happening.

I also wanted to reconnect with my happy place which was why we drove forty five minutes to a Target even though Wal-Mart was only five minutes away. Elijah and Klaus appeared to be in a state of shock, but I couldn't blame them.

They were over a thousand years old! Most of that time was spent with Klaus' wolf side remaining dormant while the others lived with the knowledge that they couldn't have children. Vampires cannot have children, but werewolves can.

I didn't know how I felt. Maybe I wouldn't until I talked about how I was feeling out loud like I used to do with Elena. Nothing was too complicated once you could find the words for what you were trying to say. Elena had been very wise, and she always helped me make a decision, but she wasn't here.

I didn't want to talk about it with Klaus and Elijah. What if they didn't want to help me raise a child? They didn't plan on this happening when they agreed to be with me.

What if Marcel was too much to handle? They didn't agree to add a third guy to the group, a group that was suspiciously turning out like a harem. After spending time with Marcel that day, I immediately liked him. He was charismatic; I almost forgot that he was a friend of the Mikaelson's as he toured us around the mansion, cracking jokes. He was also very passionate about New Orleans. You could tell that he felt right at home, and that was something I admired.

Growing up, I enjoyed Mystical Falls, especially when it exposed me to a whole magical world I didn't even know existed, but I always knew that one day I would grow up, maybe go to college and leave. It would never be a permanent home.

But Marcel didn't want to leave this place, and I couldn't blame him. There was always jazz music in the streets, artwork everywhere and this place was historic. I could picture walking downtown on dates or walking my kid somewhere to get ice cream. This place was alive and had many stories beneath the res brick and ivy just like Mystic Falls with its old estates and tomb vampires. It was full of character and promise.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Klaus asked me on our way home as he drove with his hand in mine. He rubbed nice, little soothing circles around my thumb.

"Everything."

"Everything" included the possible baby I was carrying which was clearly on Elijah's mind if his next words had any indication.

"This baby could be what this family needs," Elijah said. "It is the greatest gift I think anybody could ever give me."

What did his family need exactly? I tried not to think about Rebekah; she was part of their family, sure, but not mine.

Klaus hands tightened on the steering wheel, drawing me out of my thoughts. Did he not want to be a father?

"What's wrong?" I asked him, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

He refused to meet my eyes as he spoke. "I don't want anything or anyone to take any time away from you. I like how things are now."

I flinched away from his harsh words as my arm fell into my lap. Hopefully, I am not pregnant. Marcel must be wrong; I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes this. Elijah liked the idea of the baby, but what did he know about kids? Besides, Klaus doesn't want to be a father, and we all have to be in this. Also, children are blessings, but they can take a toll on a relationship, especially on one as fresh as ours.

I felt nauseas as I thought about losing them. I couldn't, especially after they helped me survive after my sister's death. They were the perfect distraction that I needed, and now they would be my future.

"Klaus," Elijah said, "You don't mean that."

"How am I suppose to take care of a baby?" Klaus asked.

"Are you kidding me? You are an immortal hybrid, undefeatable, and you are not alone," Elijah said. "You have the mother of your child and I to help you through this wonderful surprise. This is a gift."

"I have so many enemies," Klaus said looking briefly at me as he gave me a long, hard unreadable look. "I couldn't bear it if they hurt either of you."

By "either of you," he meant the baby and I; he was so worried about us. I wished that I could be strong enough that he wouldn't have to worry about my safety or the baby's because with our combined strength, nothing would get passed us.

That was the first time that I wished to be a vampire. I would no longer be a liability; I would be almost as strong and fast as them, but nobody was stronger than an Original vampire.

"Nothing will happen to the baby or Isabella," Elijah said, gazing at me. "You guys are my life now."

"Elijah couldn't sum up how I feel any better," Klaus said, parking the car in their driveway before locking eyes with me. "I can promise you Isabella Gilbert that I will kill and torture anybody I have to before I let them harm you or my child. Take this pregnancy test and confirm what everybody else knows: I am the luckiest man alive, and you will make one hell of a mother. All of your needs will always be taken care of. Tell yourself this when you are feeling down, and you will never have any doubts about this. I will always make sure that you are happy, without any regrets."

I couldn't help but tear up. That was the sweetest thing anybody had ever said to me.

I got out of the car, holding the bag with the pregnancy test. Did I even need in now? Now more than ever, I knew that my heart was beating for two.

However, Klaus reaction was confusing. One second, he acted like he didn't want me to be with child, and the next, he was telling me how he would do anything to protect the baby.

 _Men._

Klaus and Elijah left me alone to go to the bathroom and take the pregnancy test. I followed the directions and peed on the stick and when it was time, I checked it and began to cry.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Isabella, are you alright?"

It was Elijah.

"Yeah, please don't come in here."

 _I don't want you to see me like this._

He turned the door knob, but it was locked.

"It is going to be okay," he said. "Please, let me in."

"No," I said.

"Let me in or back up because I am going to kick the door down."

I began to laugh through my tears as I pictured Elijah in a suit, kicking the door down.

"I just need a minute."

"I'll be waiting; I'm not going anywhere."

I closed my eyes and took a few, deep breaths before opening my eyes and unlocking the door. "It's open," I said.

I didn't even hear him come in. Vampires are quick and quiet like that. All I knew was that one second he was on the other side of the door, and the next he had his arms wrapped tightly yet gently around me.

"How did you know I was upset?" I asked him.

"I have my ways. Actually I could hear you crying," he said, rubbing my back. For several, long moments, we didn't say anything at all.

"I can't be a mother." I began to rant, explaining everything that was on my mind. "Klaus acted like he didn't want this and now he does. I can have his baby and I'm happy about that because I care about you guys, but I want to have your baby too. I bet he would even come out wearing a suit. I wish Elena was here to see this, and I am very angry at your sister for taking her from me. I'm afraid that I am going to lose you guys. And I can't be a mother."

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to take this one baby step at a time." He kissed the skin below my ear. "First, I think that you will be a great mother. Do you want to know why?"

He moved lower, kissing me all over my neck.

"Why?" I gasped.

"You are very kind and you have a big heart. After your sister's death, you were in so much pain." He winced, but didn't stop kissing me and touching me lovingly. I could tell how much my pain affected him. "I waited for you to lash out at somebody, get angry, and push me away, but you didn't do any of those things."

He gently grabbed my breasts, massaging my nipples as I moaned. He began to suck on the piece of skin near my pulse, and I was breathless as I gasped for air. He knew how to make me become undone.

"I needed you then. I couldn't push you away."

"The first time I met you, you were so calm about everything that we threw upon you. You accepted us as if you were born to do so." He began to make his way down lower until he grasped my hips and pressed them against his growing erection. "You are the strongest and most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"You guys reminded me that I still had a life after my sister passed away." I gulped, pushing my tears away. "You are so thoughtful, and you always seem to understand what I need."

He gently pressed a finger inside of my vagina rubbing my clit as he kissed me hard. I had never felt so much pleasure, and I was so overwhelmed.

He pulled away, only half of an inch, but I still whined. He chuckled as I tried to pull his face back down to kiss me.

"One moment," he said, pressing a finger against my lips as he continued to rub my clit with his other hand. "I just had to say this: I love you."

"I love you too," I said, and then I screamed his name as I came all over his hand. He quickly zoomed us up to his room at vampire speed and we continued to love and fuck each other all night long.

That morning I woke up to him kissing me all over my face with a relaxed expression on his face that could only be described as complete male satisfaction. It made me feel even more beautiful and at peace.

"I don't mind if you can't have my own child," Elijah said, resting a hand on my stomach. "I will treat this child as my own. As for Klaus' erratic behavior, he will never do anything to jeopardize your safety or the baby's. He wants this, even if he has not admitted, but he is just scared. When it comes to my sister, she is no longer a concern to me after she played a part in your sister's death and hurt you. She knows that she is no longer welcome anywhere near us."

"Thank you," I said, kissing him.

That day, I found somebody else to talk to and help me see things more clearly.

 _Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. :)_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note- Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is short and sweet, but I promise that the next couple of chapters will be more interesting. Do not forget to tell me what you think and tell me what baby names that you like...the Mikaelson hybrid baby is coming soon!

 **Isabella**

I really was pregnant, and I didn't know who was most affected by it. Shortly after Marcel told us that the witches thought that our baby was an abomination and wanted to kill it, Klaus went off on a witch hunt as he liked to call it. I shuddered at the thought.

Meanwhile, Elijah made sure that I ate a healthy breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He wanted to make sure that the baby and I got all of the nutrition we needed, but if he kept it up, I was going to get fat.

Marcel visited me every day. Sometimes, he just spent the day with me at my house while I painted pictures that were dull in comparison to Klaus's or read. Other times, he brought me to restaurants that had names I couldn't pronounce and cuisine I couldn't afford on my own dime.

They were all trying to protect and take care of me while getting to know who I was at the same time. I wanted to say that I could protect myself, but not while I was human.

I was starting to get to know all of the guys better. This whole soulmate thing seemed crazier and even crazier as I continued spending time with them. How did I deserve them?

When I wasn't hanging out with the guys, I spent time with Davina. She was really sweet and becoming a really good friend.

Sometimes I was surprised that she was so nice after what Marcel told me she had been through. He said that the witches had sacrificed three girls and planned to kill Davina too during a ceremony known as the Harvest to preserve the witches' ancestral magic. Like I needed another reason to hate the witches beside the fact that they wanted to kill my unborn child.

Even with all of the drastic changes that had taken place in my life, life had never been so good. Sometimes, I would find myself closing my eyes as I committed a moment in my life to memory.

I was almost able to forget that my sister and Bonnie was dead. I was almost able to forget about the evil, murderous witches who were out for blood. I was almost able to forget about Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, and Alaric who lived so far away. I was almost able to forget about the Salvatore brothers that had at one point done almost everything they could to protect my sister or me from whatever crazy supernatural dilemmas that we found ourselves swept into.

I would be eighteen soon, and I had lived through so much, and I was told that there was more to come if I could survive it all. I placed a gentle hand on my abdomen. I had to survive for my child.

"What are you thinking about?" Elijah asked me one morning as he fried eggs in a skillet while dressed formally in a suit. "There seems to be something on your mind."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was thinking about people who I lost and others who drifted away."

Elijah gave me an odd look. "Is it okay if I ask you a question?" he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "If your asking that kind of question then the answer is no. I don't want to marry you, Elijah. Having your last name being 'Mikaelson' really puts a target on your back."

He smirked. "I'll change your mind on that one day. What I meant to ask you was if you are feeling a little hormonal? Should I call the doctor?"

I made a face. "That question is even worse," I said.

A couple of weeks ago, Klaus compelled a doctor named Dr. Kinsley. Dr. Kinsley was a woman in her mid-forties with gray mixed into her strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. Whenever she saw us to give me an ultrasound or to check out how our miracle hybrid baby was doing, she remembered everything Klaus told her about vampires, werewolves, and witches, but as soon as she was no longer in our company, she forgot everything, thanks to the compulsion. More importantly, she could never tell a soul anything about my mystical pregnancy or the supernatural world.

"Maybe, what she needs to do is have a little fun," Marcel said, showing up out of nowhere inside the Mikaelson house. I didn't even hear him knock.

He winked at me. "Hello, gorgeous," he said to me. "I knocked on the door, but nobody answered, and I decided that I could no longer go another moment without seeing you."

Marcel was very romantic and sweet. He no longer felt like a stranger.

I jumped up to my feet with a squeal and practically jumped into his arms. Whenever Marcel was around, we always had fun.

He squeezed me tight against his chest, wrapping both arms around me. "I missed you too," he said, chuckling.

When we parted, it felt too soon.

"I guess I'll give you two a moment," Elijah said, looking upset that our time together was cut short.

"Don't be like that, Elijah," I said, walking over to him before I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. My chin rested on his shoulder as I spoke. "Do you know who one of my favorite original vampires who can play the piano is?"

After spending a lot of time with them, I had learned that Elijah was really good at playing the piano. There was an old, wooden piano that was in good shape in the living room. Sometimes when I had a hard time sleeping, he played the piano drawing me into a deep sleep.

Elijah rolled his eyes and turned around, pulling me into a tight hug as he kissed the top of my head. "Be good," he told me as he placed a hand on my abdomen. "Keep yourself and this little one safe."

"I won't let anything happen to her or our child," Marcel said. My heart skipped a beat. Our child. I loved how he said that. It made me feel like I wasn't alone.

I grew even happier as Klaus entered the kitchen. Even though they didn't all get along, I loved it when we were all together. I felt truly weightless and free.

He scowled when he spotted Marcel. "Come to try to win over the mother of my child again, Marcellus?" he said, calling Marcel by his full name.

Marcel gently tickled my side, and I couldn't help but giggle. Don't judge. I'm very ticklish.

Marcel smirked. "Hear that? I think that I have won her over already."

"I can make her squeal," Klaus said, making everybody in the room freeze as we digested his words.

I had known Marcel for a couple of weeks now, and we had not slept together yet. I was really attracted to him, but I was waiting for him to make the first move. Silly as it was...I wanted to know that I was wanted…

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell Klaus to stop? I felt like that would make it worse, so I pursed my lips and kept quiet.

I knew how unfair it was for me to have three mates while they only had one, but without them, I couldn't survive.

"Real classy, Klaus," Marcel said, sarcastically. "You would think that you would have more respect for said mother of your child."

Klaus growled, and I could tell from the intensely murderous look on his face that he was two seconds away from stopping the heart of the man I loved.

"Please, don't fight," I said, softly. Luckily, they were all vampires, and they could hear my quiet plea.

Immediately, they stopped and looked over at me, concerned. "I don't like when you guys fight," I admitted. "It makes me nervous."

"We would never hurt you," Klaus said, looking like he had just been stabbed in the chest.

"I'm more worried about you guys hurting each other," I said, frowning.

"Don't worry," Marcel said with a smile. "It takes a lot to hurt a vampire."

"And it takes a lot more to hurt a hybrid," Klaus said, smirking.

"I think it would be best if we left now," Marcel said, extending his hand for me to take. I hesitated before placing my hand in his own.

"Have fun, kids," Klaus said.

Elijah squeezed my other hand that wasn't in Marcel's as we walked past. I looked into his eyes, never wanting to let go. I couldn't get enough of any of them. Whoever I wasn't with, I missed them all the time, but I tried to cheer up, knowing that I would have fun with Marcel.

Marcel took me to his big, black SUV and held the passenger side door open for me. "What a gentleman," I said to him, smiling.

"I know how to treat a woman right," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked once he started driving.

"Well, it's up to you," Marcel said. "But ever since Davina met you for the first time, she has been begging to see you again."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. It would be nice to have a friend who was just a friend.

"Okay, then it's settled," he said.

Davina greeted us in the courtyard. She was wearing a beautiful summer dress with a floral print on it and beige sandals.

"Isabella!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "It's so nice to see you. I don't get that much company that often."

"Don't act like that, D," Marcel said to her. "You know that you have friends."

"Not many, but that's okay," she said, smiling. "Not everybody can handle a crazy and super powerful witch."

I wish that I could be as confident as Davina one day.

After that, Davina and I decided to have a stay at home spa day. At first, she wanted it to be a girls day, but Marcel refused to leave my side, so eventually, she gave up.

He hung out with us, and we all talked as Davina and I did our nails and had facials. As much as I loved spending time with Davina and Marcel, I wanted some alone time with Marcel.

I had not gotten to know him in all of the ways possible, and hopefully, a little baby bump wouldn't hold him back if you know what I mean. Since the baby was a hybrid, it was growing faster than normal in my womb, so even though I was a few weeks pregnant, I looked more like four months pregnant. Big momma and all that.

Since I had gotten pregnant, I was also very horny, even more so than before.

"Marcel, could I take a nap?" I asked after Davina and I had lunch.

Marcel blinked. "Sure, okay," he said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a little tired," I said, looking at Davina. "You won't mind, right?"

"No, of course not," Davina said, shaking her head. "Momma needs her rest."

Marcel took me to a bedroom upstairs and down the hallway. This bedroom was large with light brown walls and a huge king sized bed with a comfy looking white comforter on it.

"This is my room," he said. "Is there anything else you need before I let you sleep?"

Now, I was feeling nervous. What if he didn't want me the same way that I wanted him?

"No, actually stay," I whispered. "And shut the door."

Marcel shut the door, looking confused. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking a few steps in my direction.

Couldn't he smell my arousal? These pregnancy hormones were making me crazy with lust. I needed to claim my last soulmate, Marcel Gerard.

I took a deep breath, ignoring his question. It was now or never.

I walked up to him and gently grabbed his waist. "I want you," I said, looking up at him as I tried to do my best seductive gaze. I probably looked like an idiot.

Then I began to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Through his black boxers, I could see him growing hard.

"Oh, Isabella," Marcel said sounding like he had reached pure ecstasy. "Isabella, wait...it shouldn't be like this...let me…"

"Relax, Marcel," I said as I began to stroke the length of him. "Let me get to know you better."

I took him in my mouth until he came. He returned the favor, and then he gently began to press himself inside of me. At first, he took it slow, but after I clawed his back and begged for more, he picked up the tempo. I was screaming by the time I orgasmed, and I almost didn't notice the way his cock jerked inside of me as he found his release too.

I smiled as we snuggled close afterward. It was funny how sex could make you feel more confident and beautiful, and I felt even more connected to Marcel than I did before.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 _Did anybody else watch the Originals tv show finale? Excuse my language, but it was fucking **terrible.** Elijah and Klaus literally committed suicide together and that was like the very last scene. I hope I didn't offend any of you that actually liked the ending. I just had to vent._ _Here's the next update..._

After Marcel and I had sex a few more times, we snuggled. There were no words for being held in a strong man's arms...I had a feeling that it wouldn't feel like this with any other guy, besides my soulmates.

I didn't want to get off his bed, but I knew that if I didn't return home soon, Elijah would be worried and I would have to stop Klaus from murdering Marcel. I said a quick goodbye to Davina who had a knowing smile on her face and held hands with Marcel while he drove me home.

Even though, we had just grown closer and I had one of the best days of my life, I was oddly sad. I didn't like being driven back and forth. I wanted to live under one roof with my baby and my three amazing men.

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I lied.

The victorious grin that he had been sporting since we made love disappeared. "You know that you can tell me anything," he said. "I want to know what you are thinking."

"You'll probably think that I am a spoiled brat," I said, shaking my head as I looked out the window.

He chuckled. "So you want something?" he smirked.

He grew serious again. "I won't say no to you unless it gets in the way of your safety," he told me.

"I don't like being driven back and forth," I said.

"Is there something wrong with you or the baby? I can hang out with you at your place," Marcel said quickly. He liked to think of the house that I was staying at with Klaus and Elijah as my place instead of theirs. They still didn't have the best relationship.

"No, nothing is wrong with me or the baby," I said, avoiding his concerned gaze. "I just want us all to live in the same place together. It feels like we are all divorced or something."

"You know I love you, but I don't swing that way when it comes to men. I would never marry Klaus or Elijah, and I would never break things off with you," he said. "That would be impossible."

I laughed. "You know what I mean," I said, giving him a pointed stare.

Pain flashed in his dark brown eyes before it disappeared again. I hated seeing it there in the first place. I never wanted any of my guys to be in pain.

"When their father, Mikael came to New Orleans and set the movie theater on fire, Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah left me behind for dead," Marcel said, tightening his grip up on the steering wheel. "And they never came back."

"You could've contacted them," I said.

He punched the steering wheel, frightening me in the process. "They could've tried to see if I survived the fire. They could have reached out to me."

The ride home was quiet after that. I wondered if what happened between the Michaelsons and Marcel could ever be fixed, but I was starting to think that they would never make up. I didn't want my baby or I to be caught in the middle.

"Bye, I love you," Marcel said, hugging me before I got out of the car. I was comforted by the fact that he seemed to be back to his old self, but my stomach felt like it was in knots.

I didn't say 'I love you' back. I was sort of overwhelmed and tired. It was around eight o'clock at night. Before I was pregnant, I could've stayed awake until the early hours of the morning, but now I was ready to go to bed as soon as the sun comes down.

Elijah was already playing the piano when I walked into the house. He looked up when I came in with a soft smile on his face. It disappeared when he read the expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

My lower lip quivered.

I didn't say anything as I walked into the kitchen where Klaus was sipping on a small cup of bourbon. "I hunted a few more witches today," Klaus said without looking at me as a smile crept up slowly onto his face. "Soon New Orleans will be mine again and people will fear my name."

Then he looked over at me and he stopped grinning.

"What did Marcel do?" Klaus said, sounding as dangerous as ever. "And why do you smell like him?"

"He didn't do anything," I said, ignoring his last question as I headed upstairs to bed. I didn't have dinner, but I wasn't really hungry. I was kind of feeling nauseous. "I'm going to bed."

"Just give me the word," Klaus said, raising his voice, "and I will murder him!"

Why was that thought slightly satisfying?

I wasn't mad at Marcel for reacting how he did and punching the steering wheel. I just hated how it kind of ruined our evening.

When I went into my room, somebody was waiting for me. A woman in her mid twenties with red hair and startling green eyes was standing in front of the window. When she saw me she starting chanting in a foreign language.

Immediately, I knew that she was casting a spell. I guess this was one witch that Klaus didn't take care of. I screamed as I felt a few painful and intense contractions as my water broke and spilled out onto the floor.

By the triumphant look on her face, I could tell that this was what she wanted. My baby was coming way too early, and even though it was part vampire, I was equivalent to only being four months along in the pregnancy. My baby wasn't ready. He was going to get hurt or worse. No, there was one original vampire downstairs and one original hybrid who both loved me dearly. They wouldn't let anything happen to us.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 _**Author's note- I know that its been a while, but I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Make sure to tell me what you think after reading it. This is a very important chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Thank you!**_

I didn't know if it was normal or not, but as soon as my water broke, I started feeling contractions. They were extremely painful; they brought me to my knees. The red headed witch hovered over me, watching me closely as if she didn't trust me.

In between cries and moans of pain I managed to say, "Klaus is going to rip you to shreds."

She smirked at my response which scared me. She knew something that I didn't. Suddenly, I heard footsteps racing up the staircase and then Klaus and Elijah appeared right outside my door. Klaus had a murderous look on her face, and Elijah looked panicked.

They tried to step into my room, but an invisible wall kept them from entering. They kept trying to push up against it, but it wasn't working. Klaus growled loudly, frustrated and Elijah clenched his hands into fists.

"A boundary spell," the witch answered my silent question. "No object, person, or vampire can get past it," she added.

Another contraction hit me harder than the rest and then I found myself lying on my back as I spread my legs wide open. I began to push. The baby was coming any second now. Elijah was silently sobbing as he took in the scene, and Klaus looked like he was holding his breath.

"You won't get away with this, Nadine!" Klaus shouted as the veins in his neck became more visible.

So that was the bitch's name.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Esther is right," she said, sneering at me, "your baby is an abomination, and I end its life before it hurts anybody."

Klaus practically roared with rage as Elijah made promises out loud to torture and kill Nadine. They continued to try to get past the barrier but nothing was working. And we were running out of time. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

With one final push, my baby was brought into the world with a cry. Nadine picked it up before I could as both of the original brothers shouted words of rage. I wanted to do something, but I was exhausted.

I managed to sit up halfway to look on my child. I gasped when I saw my baby.

"Its a healthy baby boy," Nadine said looking back and forth between Klaus and I. Whatever spell she had casted earlier that caused me to go into labor early had also affected our baby boy. Instead of looking tiny and scrawny as a four month old baby would, he was long and plump, about the size of a nine month old baby. His eyes were closed, already resting. He was covered in blood and other fluid, but I could still tell that he was a handsome baby. He already had thick dark hair and the cutest little chin. His ears were small and reminded me of seashells for some reason.

 _Thomas,_ I thought to myself. That was the first name that popped into my mind when I saw him.

"Thomas Mikaelson," Klaus said, testing it out. I guess I had said it outloud. He smiled for a brief moment, but it was a bittersweet moment. "I like it," he said.

Nadine pulled out a knife, and I screamed while Klaus and Elijah protested loudly.

"Please, let me hold him," I begged.

Nadine hesitated before giving in. She gently handed over the baby like she hadn't thought about killing him two seconds before. I rocked Thomas back and forth as I held him.

"What a big boy you are," I cooed to him as he continued to rest unaware of what Nadine had tried to do before. I wiped some of the blood off of his face and boy with my shirt. "There you are," I said as if I had just uncovered a precious treasure. He was better than any treasure in the universe. He was so small and precious and _mine._ I could hold him forever and be content.

Elijah was crying big crocodile tears, and Klaus's eyes were wide and wet. He had a horrified look on his face as he opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

"That's enough," Nadine said as she began to reach out to take Thomas away from me. I tried to get away from her, but I wasn't fast enough, especially with an infant in my arms. This couldn't be happening. I wasn't ready to part from my son, and I never would be. He was so warm and content in my arms and everything inside of me was screaming **_protect him._**

Nadine reached out and briefly touched Thomas, but before she could pick him up, she quickly moved her hand away as if she had just been burned. That was strange. She tried to grab him again, and the same happened.

"What are you doing?" Nadine asked with an accusatory look in her eyes as she gazed down at me.

Before I could answer, she took out her knife age and made a long, deep cut along my throat. I began to choke on my own blood as my arms loosened and Thomas slid out of my lap onto the floor.

He began to cry out again as his father and uncle screamed behind him. Nadine tried to go after my son again, but when she touched him, she felt like she had just come into contact with a burning hot oven.

That was when I knew that my son would be okay. Thomas Mikaelson was special just like his father, and even though he was a newborn, it was clear that he was gifted. He would make it away from Nadine and the other witches and he would escape all of the other darkness out there; I was sure of it. I just wished that I could be around to see it.

The last thing I saw before I died was hiccup after his crying fit on the floor and then he quieted down, relaxing as Nadine climbed opened up the bedroom window and disappeared.

Then everything was as dark as the nighttime sky without the stars.

 _**I hoped you liked it. Why do you think that Nadine wasn't able to hold Thomas? I might have given it away. What do you think is going to happen to Isabella?**_


End file.
